It's gotta be a teenage love story!
by Teenwolfvampirediariesfan2016
Summary: Derek is in High school and he is new in school, Stiles shows him around on his first day and they develop a fast friendship and as time goes on Stiles sees himself falling for his new best friend, kinda of slow burn sterek! WerewolfDerek! Alive Hale family! Au high school fic Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**I took down this story because I didn't like the way I wrote it before but I got help from a Teen wolf writer loki-and-dean, she is the author of I kinda want your bite so check out that story, anyways so this wouldn't be up if it wasn't for her. Well hope you like it.**

Chapter One- Moving Day

**Derek's Pov:**

I was mad, I didn't want to leave Brooklyn, I would be leaving my life away and all my friends were there and I was leaving behind the house that I had grown up in. Just because mom got a better teaching position doesn't mean we all had to move she could of tried to get a promotion but I had no say in the matter, I was only seventeen. The one thing that suck though was having to pack up my room and help with the rest of the house.

Our possessions were pack and in the moving truck. We got into dad's car and started the drive to California, which was 45 hours. so we stopped at some hotels on the way and the final stop for tonight was Arizona. The good thing about sleeping at hotels was that I got to have my own room, with being the only son, and Cora and Laura had to share. I smiled to myself.

"Kids, get some sleep because we still have 12 hours to drive in the morning." Mom said, in her alpha voice.

"Yes mam'e." We complied, heading to our rooms.

I fell asleep immediately.

**The Next day:**

The drive was horrible, Laura wouldn't shut up, Cora whined about when would we get there and mom and dad kept on giving me disapproving looks when I would tell them to shut up. After stopping at 2 more hotel and three food stops we finally made it to Beacon Hills, California and I wanted to hated it but I couldn't because it was a cute town that had an arcade, movie theater, a few restaurants, a bookstore, and other odds and ends in town. This year Laura is a senior, I'm a junior and Cora is in the eight grade. the house that we are moving into is deep in the woods, first because us Hales like our privacy and the other reason is that we are a family of werewolves, which I had my first shift last year at the age of seventeen. I didn't have good control at first but now I'm really good at it. My first shift wasn't as good as it is now.

Anyways we pulled up to our new house and it was a lot bigger than the one back in Brooklyn, it was three stories high with a basement and attic and had at least four bedrooms. The truck finally pulled up.

"Okay go pick a room and start unpacking." Our father said in his stern voice.

We nodded and I went upstairs and picked the room that had blue walls painted and was twice the size of Cora's room. Laura got the biggest because she was the fastest and oldest so she got to it first.

"Wow this is going to take hours to unload." Cora whined.

"I know, it sucks." I said, agreeing with Cora.

All my boxes were finally up here, but the movers finally were bringing up my bed, nightstand, dresser, and TV.

"Where do you want your bed sir?" The mover asked.

"Just put it against the wall near the window." I replied.

He nodded and laid the bed in the spot I had requested. I situated my dresser, sitting it in the corner on the other side of my bed. I put my nightstand next to my bed on the left side, where I sleep. I put my TV on the hanging racks that dad had put on earlier. It was starting to become a bedroom. I got out my black sheets and made my bed. By the time I was done mom and dad had called for all of us to come down for dinner, which mom ordered pizza.

"So I forgot to tell you, your all starting school tomorrow." Mom told us.

I groaned, " When did you get us registered?" Laura asked.

"I called ahead of time and sent them your records, you have to go to the office to get your class schedules." Dad said, taking a bite of his pizza..

As the others were engaging in conversation I just look around the living room. Our couch and love seat were against a wall side by side and the two chairs were on opposites sides with the coffee table placed in the middle of the room. It was starting to feel like home but I still missed people back in New York.

After dinner I went upstairs and unpacked my clothes putting them neatly into my drawers because if I didn't mom would have a fit and you don't want to disobey the alpha.

it was soon time for bed because it was after 11 and I was tired from all the moving and driving we did because we took turns driving. I stripped down to my boxers and slid into bed. I couldn't sleep because all I was thinking about was how I wouldn't be starting junior year with my friends back home and how I would have to make new ones here. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well here is the first chapter of the story. There is a lot planned and longer chapters ahead. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know your thoughts I accept crticism but nothing to harsh i just want honesty. Oh if you want to see what Talia hale, the father, young derek, laura and cora look like the links are at the bottom of my profile. Well bye for now**

**Thanks,**

**Wolflover1989**


	2. Chapter 2

** I want to thank paleangel90, nylanicolethepenguin, and The Magnus Bane for there reviews on chapter one and everyone else for the faves and alerts they mean a lot.. I want to send a huge thanks to The Magnus Bane for helping me write this chapter. and along with loki-and-dean help, Well here is chapter two, hope you like it.**

**Chapter two First day of school**

**Derek's pov:**

Derek:  
I woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room and couldn't help the frown that made an appearance on my face. I miss home and my friends and no matter how big this house was it couldn't compete with my home. I wanted my friends to be here and tell me it would be okay and that I'll get through this how I always do and keep pushing.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the depressing thoughts that seemed to cloud my mind, and got ready for school . Boxes seemed to line my room, I still haven't unpacked much in the hopes that we could go back home to Brooklyn but I knew that it was stupid to hope for something that just wouldn't happen.

After I dug through my dresser I grabbed some jeans and my black polo that seemed to hug my waist without suffocating me and is actually comfortable, I made my way downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon filled my nose and with my advanced senses It smelled heavenly. Talia, my mother, has always been a very good cook and would prefer to cook than go out to eat. She would always say that it would increase our chances to not get caught by hunters, but more than anything she just liked to provide for her pack. It was the alpha and a motherly thing to do.

I sat down next to Laura who looked equally as miserable to even be sitting in this home but put a smile on her face when a plate was slid down in front of here. My mouth was watering as mom laid down pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hurry up and eat… wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you?" Talia said sweetly before turning off the oven and exiting the kitchen to most likely get the car keys.

I scarfed down the meal in a hurry to try and get the day over with. I already knew this day was going to suck and I didn't want to screw around.

When everyone was done with their meals we rushed into the car so mom could take us to school. Cora was the first to be dropped off because her building was closer she seemed scared but she said she will be fine and try to make new friends.

We arrived at Beacon Hills High school twenty minutes later, and when we got out we were greeted by a skinny white woman with a pencil skirt and a blouse , her red hair resembled fire and she was very pale. To anyone she would be considered very pretty especially with eyes that resembled the sky.

"Hello I am principle Johnson." She said in a sickly sweet voice and extended her hand. Laura took her hand and said her name as did I.

I gave my mom a quick hug goodbye and watched as she left the school grounds. Principle Johnson cleared her thought to get our attention.

"OK Laura I'm going to make a quick call and have a Mr. Finstock to escort you to your class and I will take Derek here to his." I nodded in understanding and passed her my schedule. She nodded and then grimaced.

"Oh you have Harris first period… I think you will do great in it." She tried to have a friendly reassuring smile but it didn't work on me. She must've figured as much cause she began to walk down the hallway and I followed.

"Ok we are here." She said but her voice wasn't as sweet… she must not like this teacher.

"You will do fine." Was the last thing Miss Johnson said before opening the door to the class.

"Hello class, we have a new student today named Derek Hale so try to make him feel welcome!" she clapped her hands and then I was left alone. A man with short black hair and a pointed nose, most likely Mr. Harris, motioned towards the seats which I took.

Soon he was going on about neutrons and chemistry when all of a sudden I felt a poke at my side. I turned to glare at the asshole when my face softened as I looked at the boy with wide whiskey Brown colored eyes and soft brown hair.

"Hi I'm stiles." He said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Derek Hale." I replied, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you." Stiles said.

"Mr. Stilinski please pay attention or you get detention." Mr Harris said, and went back to teaching.

Chemistry class ended and I quickly grabbed my things but that guy Stiles was right behind me.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked, I just gave him my schedule

He scammed his eyes over my schedule, "We have all the same classes together, awesome." He said, happily.

"Cool, I have no clue where I'm going." I said, and walked towards our class Economics.

"I'll show you around, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want to." Stiles said, bouncing up and down.

I shook my head at him and laugh.

"Sorry, I have ADHD and I get hyper at meeting new people." Stiles said, his cheeks reddening.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't to happy about coming here but at least I made one new friend." I said, truthfully.

Stiles smiled and I took a seat next to him after I gave the teacher my slip.

"Class, we have a new student with is please make him feel welcome." Coach Finstock said.

The teacher got down to business right away and he was talking about the Stock market and something else about taxes, which definitely threw me off and had me confused.

"Don't worry I have an A in this class I can help you." Stiles whispered.

"Thanks." I said.

Economics was over and I already had homework to do, I was still missing my friends but Stiles is very nice I just hope his friends will like me, which I shouldn't care because I just met Stiles and usually I don't care what others think, which it has something to do with me being a born werewolf.

We finally arrived to English Class. I looked at Mrs. Blake, she was totally hot. I handed her my slip, and she pointed me to my seat which luckily was right next to Stiles. I wondered for a moment why Stiles' hadn't told me how hot she was, but blew off as she started teaching.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair on the opposite side of Stiles leaned over and whispered "Whose the new hot hunk."

"Derek Hale, family just moved here. Seems grumpy, but still pretty nice. I invited him to sit with us." Stiles explained quietly, for a moment I wished I hadn't heard that conversation until Lydia said "He's not your type, Stiles." Derek blushed a bit, but tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Blake was teaching.

Stiles scoffed "Yes totally likable isn't my type, Lydia. Plus I'm not interested"

"Yes, Stiles, hot guys that don't talk very much aren't your type, plus you had a crush on me for years I know that look." Lydia said. I was trying hard to ignore them, but I was learning so much about Stiles I just couldn't help it.

"Dude, he's new. I'm not going to start trying to get up in that when he hasn't even had time to adjust to life here. Plus he's probably straight." Stiles said turning away from Lydia.

"Whatever Stiles." She said and turned around in her seat.

"Okay students we have a new student with us , Derek Hale so please make him feel welcome." I heard her say.

I groaned at the attention I was getting today, because I was introduced in every class and I still have two more classes until lunch.

Ms. Blake started her lesson on prepositions, which she was asking us to name one, and she had called on me.

"Mr hale, please name a preposition please." She said, smiling down at me.

"About." I replied, proudly. Stiles gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the smile on my face probably gave away the fact I wasn't annoyed by him.

A boy with floppy brown hair to the side of Stiles leaned over, and said "Hey, my name's Scott, I'm Stiles' best friend."

"Derek Hale." I said shortly

"What's wrong, sourwolf, can you only interact with one person at a time." Stiles said poking him in the ribs. I raised an eyebrow

"Did you just call me sourwolf?" I asked.

"Yup, I think it fits. Don't you agree with me Scott." Stiles said cheekily

"I-I mean if it bothers him, you probably shouldn't." Scott said staring at him.

"Aw, Scott you're not afraid of the big bad wolf are you...you're not even the one in the red jacket, bro. If Derek's gonna kill anyone it's gonna be me, Little Red." Stiles said. I sighed the wolf jokes hit a little too close to home, but obviously Stiles didn't know anything.

"The big bad wolf doesn't kill Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles. He kills her grandmother, and then the lumberjack kills the wolf." I replied

"Oh no, don't kill my grandma-ma Sourwolf please." Stiles shrieked turning the heads of everyone in the class including Mrs. Blake.

"Stiles, could you please quiet it down, people are trying to listen to the lesson." she asked looking between me, Stiles, and Scott.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Blake." Stiles said with a killer smile. I once again found myself rolling my eyes, with a smile on my face. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Nothing interesting happened the rest of class, and Derek found himself dozing until the bell rung.

"Come on, Sourwolf time for algebra 2." Stiles said poking him in the chest.

"Yay, Math class." I said, sarcastically.

"What, Math isn't your strong suit?" Stiles asked, walking into the classroom.

"Not Algebra 2." I replied, grumpy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Webster isn't that bad." Stiles replied.

I handed the teacher my slip and he just nodded and told me to pick a seat, there was one by the window. It sucked because Stiles was on the other side I was behind some blonde hair chick.

"Hi, my name is Erica Reyes, Stiles' friend." She replied, smiling.

"Derek Hale, nice to meet you." I said.

She nodded, and turned back around. Mr. Webster got started and we had to answer some questions on the board, I was thankful that he didn't call on me. Before i knew it Math class passed by and it was lunch time.

"So how are you liking your first day?" Stiles asked, as he slipped his book bag onto his shoulder.

"It's great, the people are nice and friendly and the teachers are nice." I replied, smiling.

As we made it to the cafeteria I saw Laura looking around, her heart was pounding fast.

"Stiles, do you mind if my older sister sits with us?" I asked.

"Sure, more the merrier."He said, getting in line. I walked over to Laura.

"Hey, how is your first day?" I asked.

"Good, made some friends, and it looks like you did as well." She said, pointing to Stiles and the others.

"Yeah, there cool, wanna sit with us?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, and followed behind me.

We got our food and I sat by Stiles with Lydia on the other side. I seen a curly hair boy walk up alongside a brown hair guy who looked like a jock with arrogant attitude. We had people like that at my old school.

"Who are the newbies?" Jackson asked, kissing Lydia on the cheek as he sat down.

"This is Derek and Laura Hale, they just moved here from Brooklyn, New York." Stiles replied.

"I'm Jackson Whittmore and this is Isaac Lehey." He said, as Issac gave a small wave. He was really shy.

The blood girl from Algebra 2 walked up and sat next to Erica, which they must have been dating.

"Is everyone paired up at this table?" Laura spoke up.

"Yeah except, McCall and Stilinski." Jackson said.

"I did date this girl name Allison Argent but she moved away last year." Scott replied, sadly.

I just nodded and ate my lunch, it was quiet until Stiles started babbling about the new movies that just came out, I just sat and listened to him. During the rest of lunch I caught Scott staring at Laura. I leaned over to Laura.

"It looks like someone likes you." I pointed out.

"I know, he's really cute, and I notice you looking at Stiles." Laura said, smugly.

"I don't like him, I just met him." I said, blushing.

"What are you blushing at?" Lydia replied, smiling.

"Nothing it's just hot in here." I lied.

She gave me this look but let it go, after lunch I headed to my last two classes which were Gym and Study hall. I had them with everyone. In Gym we played kicked ball which I was pretty good at. Stiles was up to kick.

"I'm gonna get you out Stilinski." Jackson told him.

"You wish, Whittemore." Stiles claimed and kicked the ball halfway down the yard and he ran to home base.

"Nice job, Stiles." I said.

"Thanks."

The coach blew his whistle and it was time for Study hall, I sat next to Stiles and we worked on homework together.

"Derek, do you have a ride home?" He asked.

"Yeah my mom has to pick my sister and I up, we don't have a car yet." I replied, embarrassed.

"Oh I could take you and your sister home." He said, happily.

"Sure thanks."

the bell rung and it was time for home. I texted mom, _Got a ride home from school, see in a few._**  
**

I put my phone in my pocket and met up with Laura.

"HEy Stiles is gonna give is a ride home." I exclaimed.

"Cool, let's go, my wolf is eager to run." She whispered.

I nodded.

Stiles pulled up yo our house and he was shocked. "You live here?" He said, amused.

"Yeah, it's bigger than our last home." I said, proudly.

"You must be rich to own this home." Stiles said.

"Well my dad is a Contractor and my mom is a teacher at the local college." I said.

"My dad is Sheriff of Beacon Hills." Stiles said.

"Cool, well I better get in." I said, starting to walk onto the porch.

"Derek, if you need any help with homework let me know I'd be happy to help." Stiles offered nicely.

"Sure, thank you." I said one last time.

Stiles sped off leaving a smile on my face. He was one friendly person and really different from my other friends. I went inside.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"It was good, I met a lot of people." I said, happily.

"Yeah a guy name Stiles." Laura said.

"The sheriff's son." Mom said, going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's nice and friendly." I said.

"Well go do homework and I'll call when it's time for dinner." She said.

I went into my bedroom and started on English homework I got halfway done with English when I received a text from an unknown number.

_Hey got your number from Laura, wanted to know if you want a ride to school tomorrow-Stiles_

**_Sure, pick me up at 7-Derek_**

He texted back saying okay and I got done with homework in no time, I went down to eat for dinner, which mom cooked Chicken Enchiladas, which were amazing. I went for a run after dinner and before I knew it , it was 10 I got a shower and I was asleep Before I knew it.

**tbc**

**Hope you liked chapter two, this chapter was almost 3,000 words. Its getting late so I had to end it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank loki-and-dean for helping me once again. I don't know what I would do without her. also thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and follows. Well here is chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: After school detention and hanging with Stiles.**

**Derek's pov:**

I woke up fifteen minutes late. Stiles was picking Laura and me up in 15 minutes or so. I rushed to get ready, I was still in the shower when I heard Stiles pull into the drive way.

"Derek hurry your boyfriend is here." Laura yelled knocking on the door.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said jumping out of the shower. It took me under 10 minutes to get ready. I finally made it outside, to find my Mom and Laura talking to Stiles (who looked perfectly comfortable).

"Hey we need to go." I said walking over.

"We've got like thirty minutes before school starts, Sourwolf." Stiles said, smiling. I noticed my Mom raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be late." I said pulling him toward his car. "Bye, Mom I love you."

"You know this is manhandling. ASSAULT." Stiles yelled poking me. Laura came walking over to the blue Jeep.

"Let's go little brother." Laura said sliding into the backseat. I got in the passenger seat motioning Stiles in.

"Bye Mrs. Hale it was nice to meet you." Stiles yelled to Mom before starting the car.

"Bye, Stiles. You'll have to come over for dinner one day." Mom yelled back, smiling.

We rode in silence for a minute, before Stiles looked at me and started laughing. "Dude your shirt is inside out." Stiles snorted. I looked down to find my t-shirt was inside out. I yanked it over my head, and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're totally ripped." Stiles said staring, the statement caused me too blush slightly.

Laura tapped his cheek "Eyes on the road, pretty boy." she said, shooting me a look.

"Awe, you think I'm pretty." He said tapping Laura on the nose before turning back to the road. Laura frowned, eyes turning. I shook my head at her.

The rest of the drive wasn't eventful, Stiles turned on the radio and belted Talk Dirty To Me (and every other song) for the rest of the ride to school.

When we finally got to school, Laura literally bolted out of the car.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Stiles said looking after my sister.

"Hmm could have been your singing." I said, smirking.

"Nah of course not." Stiles said _(hopefully he was being sarcastic)_.

"We better head to class or we're gonna be late." I said grabbing Stiles (once again), and heading in the, hopefully, correct direction.

We headed to Chemistry, which I actually remembered where to go.

"Awesome sense of direction you got there, Sourwolf." Stiles said sitting down in Chem. I didn't acknowledge the comments, just pulling everything out of my bag.

"Ignoring your new best friends. Tsk-Tsk what will we do." Stiles said poking me, once again.

"You're not my best friend." I stated looking at the hyperactive boy (read as:Twerp).

"You wound me." he said clutching his chest in mock hurt.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you don't mind I'd like to begin class." Mr. Harris said

"Go right ahead." Stiles said motioning at Harris.

"Detention, Stilinski." he replied

"What for!" Stiles said, irritated.

"Because I can, Mr. Stilinski, because I can." Mr. Harris said turning to the board. I stared at Stiles, who was pouting, lip stuck out in the cutest- oh god I need to stop. I just met this kid.

Stiles barely talked for the rest of the class, sighing under his breath.

"Hey, I can get Scott to drive you home, and then come pick me up." Stiles said as the bell rang.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait, maybe do some homework. I'll tell Laura to catch a ride with someone." I said.

"Oh okay, thanks." Stiles said, surprised.

"No problem." I said.

"Students I want you to read chapter eight and do the questions at the end of the chapter, if everyone gets done before the bell rings we will go over them, if not it's for homework so you have forty-minutes." Mr Harris explained, sitting at his desk.

"Oh okay, thanks." Stiles said, surprised.

"No problem." I said.

"Students I want you to read chapter eight and do the questions at the end of the chapter, if everyone gets done before the bell rings we will go over them, if not it's for homework so you have forty-minutes." Mr Harris explained, sitting at his desk.

I started on the assignment and began my reading, but I heard Stiles whisper my name, "What is it Stiles?" I asked, in a hush whisper

"Do you want to hang out today?" He asked.

"How about we talk about that at lunch." I offered.

"Okay, sourwolf." He said, and continued on his assignment.

I was half way through another paragraph before I heard Stiles say my name again.

"What, Stiles." I said, I was actually trying to focus on this stupid assignment.

"Do you have a pen." he asked, looking at me through his lashes.

"Yeah here." I said handing him my extra pen.

"Thanks." he said, with a smile.

"Hey sourwolf, look at this." Stiles said several minutes later, I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. Stiles was balancing my pen on the end of his nose. I sighed and flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow, son of a bitch." He said rubbing the small mark.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski do you need to be separated." Harris said from his desk.

I said "Yes." at the same time Stiles said "No." I looked over at Stiles who was holding the questions up in his right hand and with his left hand still rubbing the spot on his forehead. Mr. Harris raised his eyebrows, but didn't separate us.

"How are you already done?" I asked staring at Stiles.

"I had already read this chapter." Stiles said simply, shrugging.

"Let me copy them." I said.

"I do believe that is cheating, Mr. Sourwolf. Are you being a bad influence on a perfect student." Stiles said batting his eyelashes, trying (and failing) to look innocent. I just snorted, and he handed me the answers. I copied them down quickly.

"Thanks." I said handing them back to him.

"No, problem." he said.

"Now do you wanna hang out-"

"Mr. Stilinski, please move next to Mr. Mahealani, if you begin to suffer from separation anxiety please don't speak up." Harris said interrupting Stiles. Stiles huffed and packed up moving next to an attractive guy with tan skin. Stiles leaned in and asked him a question, Derek turned his super hearing on and listened

"Am I attractive to gay guys, Danny." The guy, Danny, looked at him questioningly. Derek blushed. Stiles leaned too far and fell out of his chair. I tried not to laugh.

The rest of class was boring, when the bell rung Stiles waited for me.]

I went to my locker so I could put my books in, getting my Economics book out. I shut the locker and Stiles and I headed for class, which I hated already and it was only my second day.

"So what were you saying about hanging out." I asked as we walked to Economics class.

"Well, I was uh, wondering if, you wanted too, maybe,hangout, after detention. If you don't that's fine..." Stiles rambled as we walked to Econ.

"Yeah sure...why do you wanna hang out?" I asked watching Stiles. His cheeks turned pink, but he replied sarcastically.

"Well, Sourwolf, when people have friends, sometimes they want to do things with them that friends do...such as: watch movies, play video games, get drunk, you know normal things teenagers do together. I'm not sure if you've heard of this concept before, but usually it's considered fun to do things with your friends."

"We've known each other for two days, we haven't exactly had time to do those things." I said rolling my eyes.

"Which is exactly why we need to hang out. I mean I need to know if you're a cuddly drunk, so I can hold it over your head like good friends do." Stiles said the last part with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Well, then I guess we'll hang out." I said sitting at my desk.

"Awesome." Stiles said, smiling.

I smiled back and waited for Coach Finstock to go on with his lesson.

"Class today you are going to get with your partner and do some stock exchange by looking up companies and compare their prices which meant how much they made from the 1990s until 2014, I will give you a list of them on a piece of paper, Derek you will partner with Stiles his partner moved a way." Coach Finstock explained.

I nodded at him. Coach passed out the papers and the class scooted their desks close, Stiles put his against mine.

"So what companies do you want?" I asked, looking over the paper.

"I will take JC Penney, Foot Locker, and Walmart." Stiles reply's excitedly.

"Are you always this happy doing work?" I asked, amused. Stiles turned pink for the millionth time today.

"No, I had too much adderall today." He says embarrassed and got started on his work.

I chose the companies: Payless, Shoe Department, and Sears. I got started right away and it was actually fun.

"Wow Derek, are you atually happy to be working on in-class work? "Stiles asked, laughing.

_He has a good laugh._ I thought to myself, Whoa where did that thought come from.

"Yeah I actually like it." I replied.

"Cool, I just hope we get done by today." He said, determined.

"Probably not." Stiles said, in a dull tone.

"Great, well I'm going to finish up." I said, grabbing a book. I started the work and got done with only Payless when the bell rung for third period, which was English.

"So did you want to hang out at my house or yours?" Stiles asked.

"Um how about mine, if that's alright." I said, hopefully.

"Sure, but your mom makes me kinda of nervous." Stiles said, uneasily.

"Ha, why?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know every time I'm around her I get this feeling to just bow down to her." He replied, as I froze in shock.

"It..erm...means that she is just a high strong person everyone feels that way." I said, stuttered like an idiot.

"Oh." Stiles said, dumbfounded.

Stiles and I walked into English class and sat down, with Scott greeting us immediately.

"Hey Derek, Stiles." Scott said.

"Hey Scott." I said, setting my books down onto the desk.

"Hey Stiles, you wanna hang out tonight, mom doesn't get off until midnight." Scott asked, giving him the puppy look.

Oh sorry Scott, but Derek and I are hanging at his place, you can hang with us at Derek's tonight if you want, I'm sure Derek doesn't mind." He said, looking at me for reassurance.

"Sure more the merrier." I said, but something tugged at my stomach. I didn't like that idea.

"No it's fine I will pull an extra shift at the vet clinic." He replied. He looked like someone kicked him. I kinda felt like I was stealing Stiles from him.

"Okay." I said.

Mrs. Blake came in full with papers which meant more work.

"Students today we are doing preposition packets your test is on Friday." She replied.

She passed out the papers and I got to it.

"Derek, do you have a pen mine ran out of ink?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said, handing him one.

Stiles worked quietly through the rest of the period, well at least as quiet as I assume he can get, he fidgeted and drummed his fingers, but didn't really talk.

When the bell rang an hour and a half later, I was starving. "Why is lunch so fricken late." I whined (in a manly way)

"Don't know Sourwolf, but seeing as how we have Algebra 2 in like five minutes I think your stomach is gonna have to wait." Stiles said, grabbing me, and pulling us both in the direction of my absolute least favorite class.

Math had never been my strong suit, but apparently it was Stiles' and Lydia's. They quietly discussed faster ways to go through problems, while I sat stupidly and watched.

"Hey Derek, do you need help?" Stiles asked

"Uh, I mean, yeah." I muttered, blushing.

"Awe how cute he's embarrassed." Lydia said, pinching the side of my face. My wolf growled, and wanted to bite her, but I kept myself under control.

"No need to be a bitch Lyds. Some people don't have 170 level IQ's like you do." Stiles said, glaring at the strawberry blonde.

"Stiles, you're IQ is like 156 don't tell me about genius level." Lydia said, she had the decency to look embarrassed. I was surprised to hear that Stiles was a genius. He was obviously smart, but he didn't seem like most people that know they're smart.

"Just try being nice, and not running a new friend off." Stiles said, turning to me. "Ignore her, sometimes I don't think I'm the only one in this place that has no filter." I barked out a laugh.

"Okay so this problem here doesn't have a solution, right so I just have to write that, right." I said jumping right into math.

"Actually,you have to explain why you don't think it has a solution." Stiles said, smiling sadly. I groaned, and we spent the next forty minutes working on the equations.

"I'm gonna dream about numbers tonight." I moaned out when we finally got the page finished.

"That's not normal, Sourwolf, shouldn't you be dreaming about boobs and stuff?" Stiles said, joking of course.

"I dream about other stuff to." I replied, blushing. Stiles sat there speechless for once.

Algebra 2 was over and was time for lunch, about time because stomach decided to growl.

Stiles and I walked to lunch after class, I was absolutely starving. Stiles was rambling on about Call of Duty vs Halo, neither of which I was supremely interested in.

"So what do you think, Der. Should Scott as your sister out?" Stiles asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, Scott... and Laura... I mean whatever I guess seems kinda weird, but I don't really care." That was a lie, Scott dating my sister bothered me, but I didn't think Laura would go for it.

"You heard it from her brother Scott, you should definitely go for it." Stiles said punching Scott in the arm.

"Nah I think I'll wait for a bit it's only her second day here." Scott said, blushing. Good, Derek thought maybe then he could talk to Laura about it.

"Whatever, man. You're just scared." Stiles taunted, as they walked into the lunch room. The line was almost out the door, my wolf was going crazy from all the scents and sounds.

"Hey, Sourwolf, you okay, you're looking a little pale." Stiles asked putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah man I'm fine just a little...overwhelmed." I said.

"You sure?" Stiles asked again, looking sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, Stiles I'm fine." I nodded willing the line to move faster.

When we finally got out food, payed, and went to find our table, I was ready to attack something (hopefully my food), Laura was already sitting with Erica (who was dating Isaac), Lydia, and Jackson.

"Hey, little brother. How goes your second day." Laura said.

"I'm not little, and my day is perfectly wonderful." I deadpanned digging into the school food. Scott sat down next to Laura, who blushed slightly and smiled at him. I raised an eyebrow, maybe I was wrong, and Laura really did see something in the younger, dopey boy.

Lunch flew by and it was time for Gym class, I guess we had a substitute so we were just doing laps, cardio or get into groups and play basketball.

"Derek, do you want to be in Jackson and I's group?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, shrugging.

We all began to play basketball which I already scored some points. I was having so much fun. I'm really starting to like it here but it did bring back memories when I was on the team back in Brooklyn, but I know we will never move back there again. Before I knew it, it was time for Study Hall.

I sat down at the table with Stiles next to me, I pulled out my Algebra 2 homework.

"Do you want help on that?" Stiles asked, smiling.

"Sure, thanks." I replied.

Stiles helped me with the equations and how to get the answer, I was finally getting the hang of it.

"Thanks to you Stiles, I finally understand." I complimented him.

He blushed hard, and I heard his heart pounding faster, my wolf loved that reaction but I had to calm it.

"Your welcome, no problem at all." He said.

We finished up with that assignment and began on the English packet that was due tomorrow. the bell rung and it was time to go, but Stiles had detention and I told him I would wait up for him.

"Well it's time for detention with Harris" Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

"What fun." I joked.

I walked in with Stiles, "Hale you don't have detention." Mr. Harris pointed out.

"I know, but I am Stiles ride home." I lied.

"Okay, just have a seat and work quietly." He said, sitting at his desk.

I nodded and finished working on the English packet. I ran through it swiftly because it was so easy. I did my other homework so I wouldn't have to worry about it when I was hanging with Stiles today.

Detention was another fifteen minutes and Stiles looked bored but he was use to getting detention. I just spaced out for the remainder of the time.

* * *

Stiles and I were on our way to my house to hang out for a bit, I was nervous and didn't know why.

"So is Harris always an ass-whole?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much but like I said he has always had it out for me, I think it's because my dad arrested him so many times for public intoxication." Stiles explained.

"Ha that would be embarrassing." I said.

We pulled up in front of the house and went inside, my mother there to greet us.

"Hey Derek, how was school?" She asked.

"Good, is it okay if Stiles hangs out for a while?" I asked, hopefully.

She smiled, "Sure, Stiles you're welcome to stay for dinner if you like." My mother replied, happily.

"Sure, that would be great." Stiles smiled back.

We went up to my bedroom.

"Wow your bedroom is huge." Stiles said, amazed.

"Yeah it's a decent size, so I have an Xbox and the game Call of Duty, we can play that." I suggested, with Stiles nodded vigorously.

"I take that as a yes." I said, laughing.

I sat up the game system and got two controllers out of the box and handed one to stiles. "Sorry I still need to finish unpacking." I replied.

"It's okay, I know moving is a lot." Stiles said, starting the game.

"well I hope you take losing well Stiles, because I'm going to kick your ass." I said.

"Language Derek." Mom yelled up.

"How could she hear that?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Because she has really good hearing." I replied, smoothly.

Stiles bought it and I went back to relaxing. Before i knew it we had finished the game, we decided to watch the batman series while mom was cooking dinner, which we were having Barbecue Chicken with Macaroni salad.

"So who is better Cat woman or Robin?" Stiles asked.

"Duh, Cat woman." I said, with a smile.

"Yeah Robin is lame." He said.

"He's not lame he just needs to workout more." I said.

Stiles just started laughing after that but finally calmed down after a minute or so.

"Boys time for dinner." Mom called.

"OK be there in a sec." I yelled down.

Stiles and I washed our hands and went down to help mom set the table. I saw Laura walking in the door.

"Where were you?" I asked, nosily.

"I was at the mall with some friends." Her heart gave a tick which I knew she was lying.

"Fine, I was with Scott at the vets office." She said.

"Why would I care if you were with Scott?" I said.

"Because I know how protective you can get even though I'm the older one." She said with a snort.

"Well it's my job." I said.

The table was set and we all sat down to eat. "So Stiles you're the Sheriff's son?" My dad Dominic asked.

"Yes, but he isn't home that much at night because he works the midnight shift." Stiles said, sadly.

"Awe well you're welcome to stay here a few nights." Mom offered.

'Th-thank you." Stiles said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Derek would love that idea." Laura said, smirking.

"Shut up Laura." I said, kicking her underneath the table.

"Kids no fighting at the table." Mom scolded.

Stiles was just laughing at our banter. Dinner was soon over and Stiles and I went back up and watched some TV until he had to head home.

"Derek, what did your sister mean I would like that idea?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing, she just likes teasing me every time I meet new friends." I replied. stiles frowned on the word "friends".

"Oh okay." He said, sighing.

It was now 8 pm and Stiles said he had to head home. I walked him to the door and said my goodbyes. "Thanks for hanging out." Stiles said, smiling tiredly.

"Your welcome, I don't mind hanging out." I told him, truthfully.

Stiles smiled and I watched him as he drove away.

"I think someone is smitten." Laura said, smugly.

"No, he's just a good friend." I said.

"Your heart says otherwise." She said.

"I don't know how I feel I only knew him for two days." I said, going upstairs.

I stripped down to my boxers, setting my alarm and fell asleep dreaming of a certain someone.

**Uh oh is Derek falling for Stiles? Well you have to tune in and find out. Hope you liked this chapter I wouldnt have gotten anything done if it wasn't for my good friend Talia. Well please review and let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters or if I need to improve on anything. Well ta ta for now.**

**Wolflover1989.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me so happy. and A big thanks to my good friend loki-and-dean, she has been a big helper to me with this story, well enjoy chapter four.**

**Chapter Four Sleepover Fun!**

I was totally ready for this weekend, the school week has been hectic and I had enough homework for a week. Stiles was going to pick me and Laura up again today, so I had gotten up really early.

When I heard it pull into the drive way I hurried out the door, grabbing Laura on the way.

"How's it rolling, Sourwolf." Stiles said, once we were in the car.

"Pretty good, since it's Friday." I said, happily.

Stiles looked around awkwardly for a second, before saying "So me and Scott were talking, and we're all gonna have a movie night this weekend, if you guys wanna come that'd be awesome.", Stiles worried, his lip between his teeth, looking between me and Laura hopefully...

I looked to Laura who nodded and smiled "Yeah, let me text Mom and make sure it's okay." I said pulling my phone out. Seconds after I sent it my phone dinged.

"She said that would be fine, but she wants to know who all is going to be there." I said.

"Well, me, Scott, both of you, probably Erica and Isaac, maybe Lydia, probably not Jackson, he doesn't really like me. I'd say Scott will stay over, maybe Isaac, Erica's mom would freak if she stayed, Lydia may but probably not. Yeah, oh and then you guys if you want." Stiles babbled for a minute before closing his mouth, his cheek flushing pink. I texted Mom a condensed version of everything he said. A few minutes later she replied.

"She said, it's fine if I stay but Laura can only stay if there's another girl there." I rolled my eyes, as I repeated it "and that we have to come home after school."

"Awesome, I'm sure we can convince Lydia to stay, and maybe Erica's Mom if my dad talked to her." Stiles said driving away from the Hale house.

"I hope I get to stay over, I haven't had a slumber party since before we left New York."Laura said, happily.

"It's not a slumber party." Stiles and I said at the same time. Heat crept into my face, but Stiles just smiled.

"Whatever, it's totally a slumber party." Laura said, rolling her eyes.

"Boys do not have slumber parties, we have sleep overs, at the most, but we will not be having pillow fights, playing truth or dare, or talking about which boy is cuter, Lahey or Whittemore... Also I'm much cuter than them both." Stiles said, huffing.

"Yeah." I said, lamely.

"Sure we won't. Plus that's not what girls do at slumber parties anyway." Laura said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Please save us the details of what you've done at slumber parties, I don't want to know." I said, rolling my eyes.

The rest of the drive was filled with music, talking about our plans for the next couple of days, and more explanation about why sleep overs and slumber parties are not the same thing.

When we finally pulled up to the school, Laura rushed off to find Lydia and Erica, while Stiles and I walked slowly to Chemistry.

I was pretty bored now that Stiles didn't sit next to me in class, but every time I looked over at him he was making faces at me and mouthing things that looked like "Perk up, Sourwolf."

"Class today I am feeling somewhat kind so as you do the activity for hydrogen bonds you may pick your own partner, please put your hand down Mr. Stilinski, don't make me regret it." Harris said, sitting down at his desk motioning for us to get started.

Stiles almost skipped over to me. "You look so down over here all by yourself, at least try to smile at people." he said, throwing his already mostly done work on the table in front of me.

I showed teeth and grimaced "Yeah, no never mind people would think you're a serial killer if you smiled (if you can even call it that) like that at them." he said wincing. I laughed and began copying what he had already done.

For about twenty minutes everything was quiet as everyone worked until an alarm went off. "Everyone please form an orderly- oh never mind." Harris said as everyone panicked.

"Is this a drill." Stiles said, mostly to himself. I tilted my head, trying to smell smoke or some kind of threat.

As I copied down what he had already written, Stiles began pulling out the little red and white balls we had to use to show how the hydrogen bonds should connect to the sugar.

"Do you always work so far ahead." I asked, glancing over at him.

"I guess it depends on the class, I mean always try to do the work in here before it's even assigned because I like to annoy Harris." Stiles said "Could you answer the questions?" he asked putting the model together with nimble fingers.

"Sure."I said. After answering the three questions I looked to see how far along Stiles was, right as the model went sliding over the front of the table. With the speed no normal human contained I caught in before it hit the ground, in the process I grabbed Stiles hand, who squeaked, and moved away. I sat the model back in front of him, blushing.

"Thanks, Derek." Stiles mumbled, his face the color of his red hoodie.

"No problem." I said.

We continued to work on the project until the bell rung for second period. We gathered our things and went to Economics, which we had to finish our project today.

I sat i my seat until Mr. Finstock came in.

"So do you think we'll get done today?" Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"I hope so, I just can't wait until its officially the weekend." I said, sighing.

The teacher came in after a few minutes and told us to get straight to work.

"What company are you on?" I asked.

"I'm on Footlocker then I have to do Wal-Mart." Stiles replied, getting the papers out.

"I'm on Shoe Department." I said. "This is so frustrating."

Stiles agreed. We didn't talk after that, I just wanted to get this project done and go home but I still had four classes to go.

I finally got done with comparing prices for the Shoe department and got started on Sears, which they didn't have much to compare to.

The bell rung for English Class.

"Sourwolf, I'll meet you in class I have to get that packet, our test is today." HE replied.

"Oh I forgot about the test today, but the stuff is pretty easy." I said, proudly.

"Yes it is." Stiles agreed leaving to go to his locker.

I sat down in English class and chatted with Scott until Stiles came in.

"So are you coming to the sleepover?" Scott asked.

"As far as I know, were going." I said, shrugging.

"I hope you get to go, it would be awesome." Scott said, smiling.

Stiles walked in books in hand and sat couldn't talk because Mrs. Blake came in.

"Students please clear off your desks and only leave a pen or pencil on it, you have all class period to do the test, it's about four pages long Good luck." She said, smiling.

She passed our papers out and we got started. I was nervous but I just put that aside and started answering the questions, which I got through them quickly but still had two pages left.

"Students, you have thirty-five more minutes to finish up." Mrs. Blake told us.

I looked over at Stiles and he was getting frustrated I could hear his heart pounding from a step away from me. He looked right over at me.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed.

"Yeah, just hungry." He said, giving me his goofy smile.

I just nodded and got back to work. Before I knew it I was done with my test. I took it up to Mrs. Blakes desk and put it in the bin then I went and sat down until the bell rung.

Everyone else got done by the time the bell rung for Algebra 2 I gathered my books quickly and went straight to my locker to get my Math stuff, Stiles and the others were right behind me.

"so you think you passed?" Stiles and Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I studied a little and I did that stuff at my old school last year." I replied.

"Awesome, see you all later I have Writing Class." Scott replied, going the opposite way.

"Bye." I replied.

There was something off about Scott today, he was super talkative towards me today and made sure Stiles talked to him a lot, I think he is jealous of Stiles and I becoming fast friends, I didn't say anything to Stiles though I didn't want to start anything if it wasn't true. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a baseball coming my way so I caught it.

"Dude, that was awesome." Jackson said, shocked, coming up towards me.

"Thanks, I use to play for my team back home." I said, proudly.

"Cool, you should play here." Jackson offered.

"I will think about it." I said, and Stiles and I walked to our lockers.

"I hope the teacher doesn't give us any homework."Stile said.

"I know me neither." I said, agreeing.

We grabbed our books and headed to Algebra 2.

When I walked in Lydia was talking to Erica.

"Hey, ladies." I said, smiling as I sat down.

"Hey Derek, you ready to do more equations?" Lydia asked, tauntingly.

"Lydia knock it off, we all ready had this conversation and Derek is finally getting the hang of it." Stiles said, defending me.

"Cool, we'll see when we work together." She said, smiling.

"So Erica did you find out if your mom is letting you sleep over?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet she hasn't texted me back." She said, glumly.

"I'm sure she will, just give her time." I told her.

"She just wants to come over so her and Isaac can have sex in my bed again." Stiles said, cringing.

"That was one time!" She yelled.

"Yeah but I still can't get the images of Isaac's but out of my head." Stiles said, with his eyes closed.

I just laughed, Mr. Webster came in with his briefcase and he begun teaching.

"Okay class get with your partners from yesterday and do problem 1-15 for today, you have all period to finish and keep the talking to a minimum." He sai, nicely as he sat in his desk chair.

Lydia, Stiles, and I put our desks together and got started. "Lydia do 1-5, I will do 6-10 and have Derek do 11-15." Stiles replied, bossing us around.

"Okay, but who left you boss." Lydia jokes, her hand on her hip.

"I did." Stiles said, pointing to himself as I laughed.

"See Derek thinks I'm funny." Stiles said.

After we were done messing around we did the five problems that Stiles gave each of us, I was really starting to get Algebra 2, which was about time. I flew through the problems and I was done in ten minutes.

"Your already done?" Lydia asked, stunned.

"Yes I am." I said, proudly.

"Let me look over the answers." Lydia said taking my notebook.

She scanned over my answers and she didn't look happy.

"Told you, he had become a genius." Stiles said, I blushed at his comment.

The bell rung and I went to lunch my stomach was growling crazy and from being a werewolf I was hungrier than an average person.

"Hey my mom texted me, she said I can stay but I have to be home first thing Saturday morning." Erica said, mad.

"Well at least you get to stay." Stiles pointed out.

We got our tray of food and sat down, Laura was at the table next to Scott getting pretty cozy.

"is there something you want to tell me my dear sister?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, me and Scott are just being friends for right now." I said, and Scott nodded.

I gave Scott a glare and he swallowed harshly.

"Scott relax, I was just messing with you." I said, laughing at his face feature.

We all talked about the sleepover and what we were going to do to have fun, I can't wait to hang with Stiles but I always wish it was just us and I don't understand that feeling I get when I'm around him. I ignored in and finished eating my french fries, I was glad there was only two classes to go.

"Hey guys I'm going to go to my locker and get my books so I can do homework after gym class." I replied, getting up and throwing my tray away. They just nodded.

"Der, wait up I will go with you." Laura said.

I waited for her and we went to my locker.

"What's up with you and Stiles, I see the way you look at him." She said, teasingly.

"It's nothing he's just a good friend, I don't understand these feelings yet we just met." I told her, which was half the truth.

"OK, I'm here if you need me." She said, smiling.

Laura and I went back to the cafeteria but by the time we went back the bell rung for Gym class.

I got changed for Gym and we all waited for the coach to take roll call we all were playing dodge ball, which I hated.

"Class gather round we are playing dodge ball so please get on a team of 8 and you will begin when I blow the whistle." He ordered.

We all did as he said and got into a team and the game began, I got two people out and then when I wasn't paying attention I got hit in the head. My eyes turned blue for a second but then I calmed down and went on the bench. Everyone kept playing until there was only one person standing, which was Stiles and we was gloating.

"Nice job, Stiles." I said, as he came towards me.

"Thanks, I'm always good at this game." He said, smiling.

"OK everyone go in and change it's time to go." The coach said.

We did as we were told and went in and changed. I was glad I only had Study Hall left.

I walked in and sat by Stiles, we worked on Algebra 2 homework so we didn't have to worry about anything this weekend except the sleepover, which I was a little nervous about.

"So do you want to do the same problems and then share our answers." Stiles asked.

"Yeah that would be fine." I replied back, setting my things down on the table.

We got to work on homework and afterwards we shared our answers and we had the same answers, we didn't have anything else to do so we just sat and talked quietly and then the bell rung twenty-minutes later.

"Have a good weekend class, see you on Monday." The teacher said, smiling.

"Well lets go." Stiles said, excitedly. I shook my head at him.

When I went out to Stiles' jeep Laura was leaning against it.

"What took you guys so long?" Laura asked, folding her arms.

"We weren't that long." Stiles defended as he rolled his eyes.

We all got into the car and Stiles dropped us of home.

"Derek text me and let me know if you both are coming." Stiles said, before driving off.

"Well it looks like Stiles is excited for you to come over." Laura teased.

"Laura knock it off." I said, agitated.

When we walked inside I went into the living room and saw Cora and some blonde hair boy talking, he looked about thirteen.

"Who is your friend Cora?" I said, protectively.

"This is Liam Dunbar, he is one of my friends from school." Cora said.

"Hi, I'm Cora's older brother Derek." I said, introducing myself.

"H-hi nice to meet you." He said, shyly.

"Be good to my sister." I said, glaring playfully.

"Derek stop, your scaring him." Cora said, smacking me away.

I went into the kitchen to see mom making a snack for Cora and her friend.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked.

"Good, are Laura and I allowed to go to Stiles sleepover?" I asked, hopefully.

"Are those girls going to be there as well?" She asked, sternly.

"Yeah, Erica found out earlier in school." I told her.

"Yeah you can go." She replied.

"Yes!" I said, excitedly.

"Laura were allowed to go!" I yelled upstairs.

"Okay, I'm going to pack, you should as well." She pointed out and went back in her room.

I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles:_  
_

_Hey mom said Laura and I can go. _

**_Okay do you want me to pick you two up?_**

_No, mom is letting me and Laura use the car tonight_

**okay, be here by 5 and dont eat lol -bye:)**

_ Alright lol Bye!_

I put my phone in the back pocket of my pants and went upstairs.

"Hey, we have to be at Stiles' house by five I guess were eating dinner there." I replied, with a shrug.

"Okay, let me finish packing." She said, and closed her door.

I went into my room and packed an overnight back consisted of a pair of basketball shorts with a tank top for tomorrow and grabbed the sleeping bag from my closet and took one of my pillows from the bed. I was all packed.

**An hour later:**

Laura and I packed the car up with our stuff.

"By kids have fun." Mom said, waving goodbye.

"We will." We said in unison, as we drove off.

I texted Stiles before hand because I didn't know his address, so I looked at my phone to see if he texted back which he did.

**My address is 132 Acorn Street-S [**_sent at 4:30]_

We were now on our way to Stiles' house and I realized Stiles didn't live that far. I pulled in the drive way and everyone else was here.

"Laura can you grab our things?" I asked, turning the car off.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, rolling her eyes.

I went up and knocked on Stiles door, which he opened it.

"Hey sour wolf, come on in." Stiles said, excitedly.

I just laughed. "Hey Laura, Derek." Everyone else greeted.

"Hey." We said.

We sat our things near the extra closet.

"I hope you two are hungry because I ordered pizza, so do you all want to play games first or watch a movie?" He asked.

"I vote games!" Erica shouted as everyone agreed with her.

"OK, how about a game of truth or dare?" Lydia suggested.

"That sounds good." Stiles said, agreeing.

"Who is going first?" Jackson asked, eagerly.

"I guess you can." Lydia said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Okay, Scott truth or dare?" Jackson asked, mischievously.

"Dare."He said.

"I dare you to take off your clothes and run down the street." Jackson said, happily.

Everyone turned their heads so Scott could undress, he ran down the street twice and came back with Stiles handing him a towel.

"I chose Dare,Scott." Laura said, confidently.

"Okay, Laura I dare you to eat whatever I mix in this cup." Scott said, evilly.

"Okay your on." She said, confidently.

Scott went into Stiles' kitchen and mixed eggs, pickle juice and cottage cheese and gave the cup to Laura. Laura swallowed the the stuff in one gulp and Scott got a shocked look on his face.

"Wow awesome job, Laura." Stiles said, proud.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him.

" Laura who do you pick?" Scott asked.

"Derek, I dare you to kiss Stiles."

**TBC **

**haha a cliffhanger! What do you think is gonna happen will they kiss or not! Please review and let me know if they should kiss or not. This chapter was almost 4,000 so I end it on a good part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well here is chapter 5. i want to thank my good friend iKnightWriter for your help on this chapter so thank her for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Derek's pov:**

"D-derek you don't have to do the dare if you aren't comfortable with it." Stiles replied, blushing red.

"No it's fine." I said.

Stiles and I faced each other, "Are you sure?" He asked once more nervously.

"Yeah." I told him, even though just looking into his eyes makes the sound of his heartbeat louder in my ears, "It's just a dare. No strings attached." I wasn't sure it I was trying to convince myself or him.

Stiles gave me a nod, but he didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon. So I placed a hand on the side of his face and ran my thumb down his cheek. His heart seemed to have skipped a beat but then again so did mine. I could feel everyone watching us and my eyes were glowing. I could literally feel them glowing.

I took a breath and quickly placed my lips on top of his and just as quickly pulled away. Stiles looked shocked as his face started to turn red and I knew for a fact that mine was turning red as well. I could still feel my eyes glow. I have to get out of here. Not even giving anyone a chance to say anything, I shifted and ran out the room.

I ran to Stiles bathroom and splashed some water on my face, I heard Stiles calling my name.

"Derek are you okay in there?" He asked banging on the door.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I said.

"Okay, I will wait for you." Stiles said, nicely.

"If you want, it's your house." I said back, as I unlocked the door.

"What happened back there, I swear I seen your eyes turn a golden brown." He said, slightly confused.

"It must have been the light,unless your going crazy." I said, laughing.

"Yeah I must be, and sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Stiles said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"You didn't it's just I've never kissed a guy before and these feelings I get when I kiss you, they confuse me." I explained truthfully.

"I know what you mean, I've been openly gay for the past few years but never kissed a guy." Stiles said, blushing.

"Well I guess we both were new to it." I said, laughing.

"Okay let's get back to the sleepover." Stiles said, grabbing my hand. I didn't let go.

When we got back to the room, Stiles' hand slipped away from mine, but that was only because of the scene that had been laid out before us. There was a twister mat laying out in the center of the room.

"Twister!" Laura said mischievously, while eyeing at Stiles. I could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't think-" Stiles started to say, before Laura completely cuts him off.

"Nope, it's happening." She said already grabbing us both into the room all the way, "Besides it'll be fun."

It stopped being fun the moment I found myself face to face with Stiles once again. Either Laura was completely cheating (highly likely) or the universe was out to get me.

Somehow in the process, Stiles had managed to get his right foot one of the red dot, his left foot on a green dot, left hand on yellow, and his right hand on blue. Scott was pretzeled into him as well.

"Just so you know I think your sister is cheating." Stiles told him.

"Are you really surprised at this point?"

"I shouldn't be."

"Alright, enough chit chat." Laura said from the bed holding the spinner. She had gotten out in the first round, which I was highly suspicious of in the first place.

"Stiles, left hand on red."

The only available red dot that was close enough for him to reach just happened to be where I was stretched out in an odd angle. The only way Stiles would be able to reach is if-.

I feel a pair lips on mine, but they quickly disappear as Stiles slipped onto the mat, while crushing Scott in the process.

"Holy crap!" Stiles said quickly, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, man you should be," Scott said as Stiles got off him, but Stiles wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking right at me.

"Not you, you big baby. I meant-"

"Hey, Derek you won!" Laura said after she had realized Stiles and Scott were out. I hadn't even realized it. "We should play a different game."

While the others were putting up the game, Stiles pulled me aside, "I hope I didn't make you feel awkward or anything."

I stared at him for a moment. His heartbeat was completely fast almost as if he were afraid about what I was about to say, but his heartbeat wasn't the only racing one.

"No, it's fine." I told him quickly, "After all it's not like I haven't kissed you already." I gave him a smile. For a moment, I heart a skip in Stiles' heart, but also a smile on his face as he gave me a head nod. He looked ready to say something, but then-

"Yo Stiles," Scott called from downstairs, "Where did you hide your chips?"

"I better-"

"Go ahead," I told him. I watched him leave the room as Laura appeared beside me. "You're evil." I told her without even looking at her.

"All part of my job." She commented easily.

After everyone got snacks we all went into the living room for the movie which Lydia and Erica were arguing over which one to watch.

"How about we all vote to either watch Divergent or Non-Stop?" Stiles suggested.

"Raise your hand if you want Divergent." Stiles ordered.

Erica, Jackson, Issac, Stiles and I voted for Divergent, Everyone else voted for Non-Stop.

"Divergent it is." Stiles said, popping the DVD into the player.

Everyone got situated, Scott and Laura were sitting next to each other on the floor, Lydia and Jackson were cuddling on the armchair, Erica and Issac were cuddling on one of my bean bag chairs and Stiles blushed as he sat by me.

"Stiles you can sit next to me, I don't bite." I said, laughing as Laura snorted. I shot her a glare.

"I don't know Der, you look like you can bite." Stiles teased.

I just laughed.

Everyone finally got settled and we started to watch the movie I caught Stiles staring at me occasionally.

"Hey Stilinski take a picture it will last longer." Jackson said, quietly. I blushed as he commented.

"Shut up Jackson." Stiles said, defensively.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

I could tell Stiles was somewhat upset because his heart was racing and I could scent anger and embarrassment coming from him, I nudged his shoulder comfortably and he seemed to calm down. I don't know why but it bothers me when he is upset. We all continued to watch the movie but by the end of the movie everyone was starting to get tired, Stiles was half asleep on my shoulder. I just smiled down at him but I accidentally startled him when I moved.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired." Stiles said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm going to go over to my sleeping bag." I said, getting up.

"Okay, if you want to change into Pj's, you can." He said, as I nodded.

I went up to Stiles' bathroom and changed into my Basketball shorts and Gray tank top and came back downstairs, Stiles just stood there staring at me.

"Like what you see Stiles?" I asked, flirting

"y-yeah." He said, blushing and I knew he wasn't lying.

Stiles layed his sleeping bag near mine and got comfortable, I covered up and laid my head back on the pillow.

"Goodnight ,Stiles." I said, softly.

"Goodnight, sourwolf." Stiles replied, sleepy.

Stiles heartbeat lulled me to sleep and I was completely out.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I apoligize for not making it longer but I have been extremely and let me know what you though or would like to see. **

**Wolflover1989!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took me a month to update. I just been so busy with moving and getting my stuff turned back on. I have a parnter for this story now so the updates will be every week. So this chapter was written by me and larryniamzayn, loki-and-dean wrote a small scene for me as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the long wait. **

**Chapter six: The morning after the sleepover**

**Derek's pov:**

I woke up with something heavy and warm lying partially on top of me. I turned my head slightly to the left, and saw the top of Stiles' head lying against my chest. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks as I remembered the events of last night.

I heard snickering coming from across the room, and turned to see Laura with her phone raised taking pictures. I moved my hand, and flipped her off.

Laura laughed harder while she snapped more pictures. Scott was standing behind her with his hand over his mouth trying to cover his own laughter. I listened to Stiles breathing trying to gage how much I could move before I would wake him up. I slid my arm out from under his head, shaking out the pins and needles.

"If they don't shut up I'm gonna kill your sister and my best friend." Stiles said startling me.

"I didn't know you were awake." I said, stunned that he had tricked my senses.

"I've been awake since you started moving around." Stiles said sitting up. I blushed.

"We're...gonna...go...in the kitchen." Laura said between gasps of breath.

"Whatever." I snapped looking at Stiles as he stretched his long body out.

"Gah! Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Laura said walking out.

"So who wants the famous Stilinski breakfast?" Stiles called out, and everyone scurried into the living room. I guess Stiles was a good cook.

"I guess you can cook?" I asked, amused.

"Yes, I can." He said.

Stiles got the eggs, bacon out from the fridge. "Derek can you get two pans out from under the cabinet?" He asked, as I nodded.

He got breakfast started and I just watched him. I don't know how he can be such a morning person but it was cute watching him cook breakfast for eight people. Soon after Stiles fixed all the pancakes and eggs, he now just had to fix the bacon and toast.

"Stiles, is breakfast almost ready? I'm starving." Scott asked, whining.

"Yes Scott, a few more minutes." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.

Scott nodded and went back out to the living room.

"Does he always whine like that?" I asked, amused.

"Only when he's hungry." Stiles said, smiling.

Breakfast was finally done and everyone gathered into the dining room.

"Well everyone dig in." Stiles said, happily.

I took my first bite, "mhmm...this is so good." I said, heavenly.

"Glad you like it." Stiles said, blushing.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Scott asked, mainly looking at Laura.

"Well I'm hanging out with Isaac." Erica replied.

"Lydia and I are going to the movies." Jackson replied.

So everyone was busy aside from Stiles and I. Maybe he and I could hang out. Breakfast was soon over and the gang started packing up their things to get ready and go home.

"Well everyone thanks for coming, I had fun." Stiles said, happily.

"Yeah, because you got to kiss Derek." Jackson teased.

Stiles blushed and I did as well. "Enough Jackson." Lydia said, dragging him onto the living room.

"Derek, I think I'm going to get going, you staying?" Laura asked.

"If Stiles wants me to stay for a bit more." I said, looking at him as he nodded a yes.

"Okay see you at home later." She replied, and walked out the door.

"So wanna play some video games?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, so I can kick you're ass." I said, playfully.

Stiles sat up his X-box and gave me one of the controllers and we played Call of Duty but soon I heard someone coming in the front door.

"Stiles, you home?" I heard the male figure ask. Must be his dad, I thought to myself.

"I'm in here dad." Stiles called out.

"Hey, Stiles. Who is your friend?" Sheriff S asked.

"I'm Derek Hale, my family and I just moved here from Brooklyn." I replied.

"Nice too meet you, you boys have fun. I'm going to catch some shut eye." He said, as he passed through.

Stiles and I continued to play Grand Theft Auto and played some Resident Evil and it was only nearing 10:00, I had to head home soon.

"Stiles thanks for inviting me to your sleepover, I had so much fun." I said, blushing as I thought of our kiss.

"Yeah, and that kiss we had was something. I'm not going to lie I liked it." Stiles said, truthfully. I didn't hear any tick in his heart.

"I did to, but I'm still new to these feelings." I said, as he nodded.

"I know. I can wait." Stiles said.

Soon after we were done playing video games Stiles dropped me off at home.

I waved to Stiles as I opened the door. I walked into the living room where I could hear my parents were. "Hi honey", my mum said as she pulled a lamp out of the box that she was unpacking. "Did you have a good time?" I could hear Laura snickering from the kitchen. I blushed slightly as last night was brought to the front of my mind again. I turned to the pile of boxes next to me in order to hide it.

"Yeah mum I did. Stiles and his friends are really fun. And….'CRASH'" I looked upstairs and to the left (Cora's room) where the sound that had interrupted me had come from.

"SORRY!" Cora yelled.

I shook my head; Cora was surprisingly clumsy for a werewolf. I glanced towards my parents who both had an expression of fond exasperation, and my dad shook his head slightly whilst chuckling. After a few moments mum spoke back up again. "So, what did you do?"

Once again a small blush crossed my face, and Laura's laughter rang out across the house. I spoke up quickly; otherwise they would question Laura as to why she was laughing. I loved my parents, but they didn't need to know about what I had with Stiles. Especially since I had no idea what was going on with Stiles and me.

"Well we did the normal sleepover stuff. Played Truth or Dare, watched a movie-Divergent- and played a game of Twister." A potentially embarrassing (for Laura) idea struck me. "Laura didn't do too well at Twister though. She was the first one out actually." I paused, taking in their confused faces. Not only had Laura always been a very graceful wolf, but every time our family had played Twister, she had always won. "Although I'm fairly sure that she got out on purpose. Not entirely sure why though." My voice took on a questioning tone, "it could have something to do with the fact that she spent most of the game staring at Scott." I went back to unpacking.

"Oh really?" My dad asked, sounding quite interested in the topic if you asked me.

Mum laughed, and told us to get back to work.

A few hours later and we were finished unpacking; this was now officially our home. I spared a quick thought for my friends back in Brooklyn, but they were swiftly shaken from my head when last night popped into my head once again. I was confused as why Stiles had constantly been on my mind since I'd met him. And for that matter, why I'd let him so close so fast. I shot one glance towards the front door, knowing that mum was the only one home, the others out to do grocery shopping. I slowly made my way downstairs and perched on one of the seats in the kitchen, where mum was baking. I sat there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about what was going on.

"Derek, I'm not a mind reader. You do have to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours.  
I sighed and told her everything that had happened since I'd met him. And I'd managed to only blush minimally when retelling certain events from last night. Once I finished I stared at her, hoping that she knew what was going on. When she nodded, I internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"It seems to me that Stiles is your mate".

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock. With the glare that I received I forced myself to settle down.

"Mate? As in Soul mate?" I asked warily.

She shook her head and laughed a bit. "No, that's just a myth. A wolf can have many mates, and there is no such thing as a destined mate. A mate for a wolf is when you meet someone who is an ideal partner. Once you meet them, whether you know what is going on or not, the inner wolf, strives to make sure that you are with your mate." She paused for a second before continuing. "Just because someone is your mate, doesn't mean that everything will be fine and dandy. The relationship still takes work. The idea of a mate is just, so that the wolf is drawn to people who could be right for them."

I let this all sink in for a bit before asking "But Stiles is human?

"There is no difference to having a fellow wolf or a human as a mate." With that I nodded, and half-dazed headed up the stairs to my room. Once there I collapsed on my bed. Only two thoughts running through my brain. 'Stiles is my mate' and 'what am I going to do?'

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be up when we at least get four reviews, and we will be posting chaptes every Sunday!**

**Thank you,**

**Wolflover1989, and larryniamzayn!**


	7. Chapter 7 THE ACTUAL CHAPTER

**I want to say a huge thank you to iKnightWriter and graces101 for helping me with this chapter I appreciate the massive help. And second I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, adding me to their favorites, and alerts it makes me so happy. I also want to say sorry for not updating in almost a month I really didn't know how to do this chapter, well here is Chapter seven..Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: School/First Date**

**Derek's pov:**

It was movie night at Stiles' place. I still didn't know where I stood on the mate situation, but for right I was hoping to enjoy his company.

When Laura and I arrive at Stiles' place, we hear the others chatting in the living room, since someone had left the window.

"Dude!" Stiles says, "Let it go! Derek is going to be here any minute."

"Don't you mean your boyfriend," I hear Scott ask in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Stilinski you know you like him." Jackson says with way too much confidence.

"Laura told me how awkward you two are together after she caught you and Derek cuddling up together." Lydia says to him. I can swear I can hear the smirk in her face.

I threw Laura a glare as she gave me her 'sorry not sorry' smile.

"I'm not discussing my love life with any of you." Stiles says. I could hear his heart-racing.

"So you do like him!" Scott laughs and then there's the sound of someone getting hit.

"You say nothing or so help me God," Stiles says, "I will tell Laura about you doodling "Laura McCall" all over your notebook."

At Stiles confession, I hit my head on the steering wheel causing the horn to blare.

"Oh look guys, Derek and Laura are here." Lydia says as if she knew we were listening. Lydia Martin is a scary girl I will admit.

Once Laura and I made our way into the house, everyone have seemed to have taken the spots they wanted.

I feel like it was stage because the only spot that was available is the one on the love seat, which Stiles was currently sitting on.

"Go on Derek," Scott says from his spot next to Laura, "Stiles' not going to bite." I see a mischievous look in Laura's eyes as she whisper something into Scott's ear. "Oh, but Derek might."

"Silly me I forgot the food," Stiles pipes up, but there was food already on the table and no one bothers to correct him on it, "Scott want to help?"

"Derek's already up, so he should." Laura said. I notice Stiles shoot Scott as he left the room.

When we get into the kitchen, "I'm so sorry about that." He and I say together.

"My sister."

"My best friend."

We both laugh as we spoke at the same time. "Scott's being an ass and making this thing entirely awkward." Stiles says.

"Well, he does have a partner in crime."

"Those two are perfect for each other," Stiles with a smile on his face, there is also a moment of silence, "We better get back in there before they think we're making out or something?"

I can see the color red creeping up on his face, "You know maybe we should actually try going on a date first." I find myself saying.

"Seriously?" Stiles eyes grow wide, "I mean-yeah yeah totally." He recovers trying to cover his shock. "Ok, but seriously let's get back in there before your sister and Scott start making up wild stories."

Stiles led the way back into the living room and it wasn't until I sat down next to Stiles that I realized what has happened. I just asked Stiles on date and he said yes.

"It's about time you two go on a date." Laura expressed, happily.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of hearing Stiles whining to me about it." Scott said, as Stiles blushed madly.

"I didn't whine, I just talked about him." He said, looking over at my way.

"Okay enough teasing Stilinski and his boyfriend, lets watch the movie." Jackson said.

Everyone agreed, but we still had to pick a movie. "Since it's my house I agree on Batman, so no complaining." Stiles said.

There was complaining, A LOT of complaining, but in the end Stiles won after using the whole 'my house, my rules' argument.

I couldn't focus on the movie, no matter how hard I tried. All I could focus on was the voice of my father in head 'it seems to me like Stiles is your mate', I mean he doesn't even know about werewolf's so what would I say to him 'hey Stiles, I know this is our first date but I'm a werewolf and you're my mate' That's just crazy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

" .. kay" I heard Stiles whisper with a grin.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I whispered snapping out of my thoughts.

He moved closer, close enough that if I moved, we would be kissing "I said, are you okay? You have been staring at me for about 5 minutes now" He whispered.

_Oh crap._I thought to myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry just in my own world" I whispered.

But I'm not fine; I have no idea what to do or what to say. The thought of Stiles being my mate is terrifying but also really exiting because I think I really like him. I can feel the blush coming on, especially because I just realized that he hasn't moved back to where he was sitting, he was still really close. Thank god he isn't looking at me, my face feels like it's as red as a tomato.

I really don't know what possessed me to do it but I put my arm around Stiles, he just gives me this vibe that makes me what to be close to him. As soon as my arm touched him, I could hear his heart rate increase and I think Laura could as well, judging by the stare she gave us.

Mental note, to ask my dad about that later.

Saying nothing, he relaxed his head on my neck, which I didn't mind at all, but I could feel my face getting red again. I heard Laura giggle and looked at her in the corner of my eye, she was still looking at us.

Yep my face is definitely a tomato.

After the movie finished, Stiles and I stayed in our place and everyone was talking about how Stiles should never be allowed to pick the movie again.

"It's a school night and we have lacrosse tomorrow so we better be going" Jackson sighed "Plus, I think my tolerance of Stilinski is at its limit" he said stretching.

"Oh you can drop the act Whitmore, everyone here knows your in love with me" Stiles jokes.

"You know, I would come over there and give you a black eye, … but I'm too tired at the moment, come on Lyd" Jackson said grabbing Lydia's hand.

"Dude can me, Scott and Allison have a ride?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah just hurry up" Jackson ground.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was just Laura, Stiles and I left.

Awkward.

"We should get going too, you know school and stuff" I said awkwardly. "Come on Laura" I said grabbing her. "See you tomorrow" I didn't wait for his response but when I was outside I heard him say...

"Bye then, well that was rude" Stiles said, in an annoyed voice.

As soon as we arrived home I went straight up to the bathroom to get a shower. I stripped down and threw my clothes into the hamper, I ran the water until it was hot and hopped in. I was thinking back how it was rude of me to leave Stiles' house so quickly I felt so bad. Maybe I will text him after my shower. I washed my hair and body with My Axe shampoo and body wash than got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room.

"Ewe, please put some clothes on." Cora said, going downstairs.

I just rolled my eyes at my younger sister as I went into my room. I got dressed into a White tank-top with some Basketball shorts. I looked at my phone and I didn't have any texts so I decided to text Stiles.

_Hey sorry I left in a hurry I felt really awkward, Are we still on for our date tomorrow?xxx_

**It's okay it did feel awkward, and yeah we are be ready by 6 I have something planned.**

_Now I'm scared, lol _

**haha, No it's going to fun, but hey I'll talk to you tomorrow it's getting late.**

_Okay, see you tomorrow._

**_Bye!_**

I sat my phone on the night stand.

"What are you smiling about?" Laura asked, as she came and sat on my bed.

"I was just texting Stiles." I said.

"Oh you really like him don't you?"She asked, seriousness in her voice.

"I do, I see him as a potential mate but I'm still worried about him finding out about us and what all my feelings mean." I said, frustrated.

"You'll figure it out, I feel the same way about Scott, every time we make-out I can feel myself lose control." She said.

"Laura! I do not want to hear that ever again." I said, covering my ears.

She just laughed and went back to her room. I surfed the internet for a while and decided to get on Facebook.

I saw that Scott, Erica, and Jackson were online.

**Can't wait for my date tomorrow with, Stiles Stilinski.**

Erica Reyes, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin and three others like this.

I noticed Scott sent me a message.

**Hey! [**_sent at 11:10 p.m**]**_

_**Hey what's up?[**sent at 11:12 p.m**]**_

**Not Much, getting ready to head to** bed.**[**_sent at 11:14 p.m._**]**

_sounds like fun, do you know where Stiles is taking me on our_ date? **[**sent at 11:16 p.m.**]**

**i'm not aloud to say :) sorry [**sent at at 11:19 p.m.**]**

_Okay__ well see you at school tomorrow **[**sent at __11:21 p.m_**.]**

**Bye [**_sent at 11:22 p.m_**.]**

After I signed off of Facebook I shut the computer down and sat my alarm for 6 am. I turned the light off and dozed off minutes later.

**The Next morning: **

The shined right into my window as I heard my alarm go off. I hit the snooze button and got out of bed. I slipped some jeans on with a black t-shirt and went downstairs where I could smell mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleep well?" She asked, as I sat at the table.

"Yeah, but stayed up too late last night." I replied, putting my head down. I was so tired.

"Maybe you should go to bed, instead of getting on Facebook." My mom said, smirking.

Laura and Cora came downstairs and sat next to me at the table.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, laughing at Laura.

"Shut up, or I'll rip your throat out."She said, grumpy.

"Laura, Derek no fighting at the table." Dad said, as he arrived in the kitchen.

"Yes, dad." Laura said, quietly.

Mom handed us our plates consisting of Eggs, Bacon, toast and a hash brown. I scarfed my plate down and sat it in the sink.

"Wow you really are a wolf." Mom said, laughing.

"I was hungry." I defended.

"Kids hurry up you have to leave in fifteen-minutes." Dad said, reading his newspaper.

Laura grabbed the keys to the car and we headed out. After we dropped Cora off we headed to the high school and saw Stiles, Scott, and Lydia all talking by stiles' blue jeep.

"Hey, Derek, Laura."Stiles said, offering us a smile.

"Hey." I said, has Laura went over lacing her fingers through Scott's.

"Well let's go hear a boring lesson of Harris's today." Stiles said, walking into the school me following behind.

We walked in and sat in our usual seats waiting for Mr. Harris to come in.

"So where are you taking me on our date?" I asked, nosily.

"I'm not telling you." He said, smirking.

I was going to keep pestering him but the teacher came in.

"Okay today we are doing a packet so please when I pass this out get started and I mean there is no talking, that goes for you Mr. Stilinski." He said, as Stiles blushed a deep red.

"Oh you know you love me Mr. Harris." Stiles said.

"No I feel like slapping you." He said.

i don't know what happened but at that comment I felt my blood boil and I started to breath heavy.

"Derek are you okay?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

He just nodded. I got started on the assignment as I calmed down, I know Stiles is just a potential mate but I'm still protective of him because of how much I like him.

Chemistry and Economics class flew by and it was already time to go to English class. I went to my locker and got out my English book.

"So, where are you taking Derek?" Lydia asked, Stiles.

"I'm not telling you, because you would blab and tell him." He said, with a laugh.

"So we get our tests back today." I chimed in nervously.

"I know, I hope I passed." Lydia said.

"Lydia, you're brilliant you passed with flying colors." Stiles stated, like it was the most obvious thing. I just laughed at him.

Most of the students were in the classroom and Ms. Blake were right behind them.

"Okay everyone I graded your test so I will pass them out before we move on to the next lesson."She said.

I got my test back and received an A. I was pretty happy. After everyone looked at their tests she collected them back and we moved on to Spelling and Capitalization._What are we in Sixth grade_.I thought to myself.

"Class please read the new chapters and answer the questions in the back, and for your homework I want you to write the definitions of the bold face words, you have fourty-five minutes." She replied, as she sat in her desk chair.

I got started on the assignment but all I could think about is what Stiles had planned for our first date, which made me a little nervous..but i was brought out of my thoughts when students started to clear out of the classroom it was time for Algebra.

"Hey, you look lost in there."Stiles said, jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just really curious to where you're taking me tonight." I said, honestly.

"You'll see in about four hours." Stiles said, smugly, as he walked into Algebra.

I just shook my head and laughed. We walked in and sat in our seats. I turned around and talked to Erica.

"Hey Derek, so you and Stiles finally going on a date?" Erica asked, happy.

"Let me guess you know where he is taking me?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Will I like it?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

We stopped talking because Mrs. Webster came in and sat her briefcase down in front of her.

"Class today we are working on a new chapter and will have a test on the last two chapters next Thursday, you can get with a group and work on the thirty problems but leave the talking down to a minimum." She replied, smiling.

This teacher was nicer than my old one.

I got into a group with Stiles, Lydia Scott and Erica.

"Well guys lets get to solving."Lydia said, excitedly.

I worked on problems 1-10 and this was coming fairly easy on me. I looked over at Stiles and he had his tongue sticking out concentraiting, he looked so cute._Great now I sound like a teenage girl._I thought to myself.

"So when are you two going on your date tonight?" Lydia asked nosily.

"I'm picking him up at 6." Stiles chirped in.

"Good, I will be helping you get ready." Lydia said, towards Stiles as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a good fashion sense."Stiles defended.

She looked over him and he muttered a 'fine'.

We got done halfway through our problems and it was time for lunch when the bell rung.

I went to my locker and put my English and algebra 2 book in there and shut the locker up, I went to the lunch roon and waited in line with Scott and Stiles.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I pleaded.

"I'm not telling you, but I will let you know you can dress casual for the date." He said, with that amazing smile of his.

"Wow that helps." I said, sarcastically.

We got our lunch which consisted of Meatloaf, green beans, and a fruit. Their food was gross but I tolerate it.

I sat down next to Stiles, with Scott across from me and Laura sitting on my other side.

"Hey bro, excited for tonight." She teased.

"Yes." I mumbled as I blushed.

The bell rung and it was time for Gym.

* * *

**Date Night:5:30 p.m.**

**Derek's pov:**

It was nearing 6 pm so I decided to get ready. I put on a white t-shirt, pair of dark Blue jeans with my signature Black leather jacket, I spiked my hair and I looked pretty hot.I walked down stairs and Mom, Cora, Laura and dad were sitting in the living room watching some movie on TV.

"You look so handsome, Derek." Mom said, as I blushed.

"Thank you." I said, appreciative.

"Do you know where Stiles is taking you?" Mom asked.

"No, he won't tell me." I said, frustrated.

I heard Laura snort, which meant she knew.

It was 5:55 p.m. and their was a knock at the door I opened it up and revealed Stiles. He looked awesome. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips amazingly, with a black t-shirt and his hair was spiked did great.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Laura yelled, and I blushed.

"Come on in." Mom said.

"You look hot Derek."Stiles blurted out.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I beamed at him.

"Nice to see you Talia." Stiles greeted.

"Nice to see you too." She said,smiling.

"So this is the famous Stiles I hear about." My dad said, as he came in.

"Nice to meet you sir." Stiles said, sticking his hand out.

"You too, your dad is the sheriff right?" MY dad asked.

"Yeah, he has been for the past ten years." Stiles said, with pride.

"Well, we better go." I said, pushing Stiles out of the door.

"Nice meeting you Stiles." My dad Nathan said.

"You too." Stiles yelled.

I opened the door and slid into Stiles' blue jeep and we were on our way to wherever Stiles was taking me; The drive was about ten-minutes long and then he parked in the part of a secluded area of woods.

"Our date is in the woods?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"You'll see." He smiled.

We walked a little more and I saw the most romantic thing ever, Stiles had a Blue blanket sprawled out with food everywhere.

"What do you think?" Stiles says in a cocky tone.

I said nothing, I'm literally lost for words. Its beautiful.

Stiles face drops "Oh god, you hate it, you think it's too much, you feel like I'm pressuring you, you know what forget it lets just go somewhere el .." Stiles panicked and got cut off.

"Stiles." I said grabbing his arm to calm him down "Its perfect, I mean Wow, no one has ever done this for me."I grinned

He returned my grin "I'm glad you like it." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the blanket and we both sat.

We talked a lot about different things that we were interested and turns out that we have a lot in common. Although Stiles didn't understand why I laughed so hard when he said that if he could be one animal it would be a werewolf. I mean come on, if he knew he would have laughed just as hard as me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"What do you like about me?" I said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

He replied quickly "I like a lot of things about you, your funny, smart, clever, loyal, kind, trusting but most of all I like how I can be myself around you." Stiles said.

Okay now I was blushing but I also felt so guilty, he can be himself around me yet I haven't told him about me. I will tell him in the future, way, way in the future, maybe. I think maybe he could sense that I was unhappy because he changed the subject quickly.

"I think your family is nice, Laura is a bit crazy but I like your mom." Stiles stated.

"Yeah, you just wait, as soon as they know you well enough they will change, Laura will be even more crazy and my mum wont put up with anyone's nuisance." I laugh a bit

"So what about your mom, what's she like?" I asked.

Stiles grinned "She was amazing, the best mum you could ask for, she was pretty, funny, smart and had a solution for everything." Stiles said, still with a grin.

Was? Oh crap.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I said not able t loo him in the eye.

"No Derek its fine seriously, I love talking about her, it keeps her memory alive." stiles said.

"What happened?" I asked, I instantly regretting it "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." I frowned.

"Derek its okay, she had cancer when I was 10, we found out a year before that so I had a year to get used to it." Stiles said looking at the ground.

I saw Stiles' hand on the blanked and covered it with mine, he looked up a grinned.

"So what sports did you play when you were a kid" Stiles carried on not moving his hand.

"I played, basketball, Baseball." I said, happily.

"Awesome." He replied.

Stiles and I laid down on the blanket and gazed up at the stars and we talked a little longer and eat until around 11.00 pm but we both decided that we needed to get home or our parents would kill us. So we packed everything up and Stiles dropped me home. We came up the driveway.

"Here we go." Stiles said parking the jeep.

"Thanks, I had a fantastic time, we should do it again." I said.

"Yeah definitely." Stiles said.

"Goodnight."

I could tell he wasn't going to make a move so I leaned over and kissed him softy on the lips.

"Goodnight" I said exiting the jeep.

I waved to Stiles and went inside after he sped away. I closed the door to my house and leaned against it.

"Somebody had a good time." Mom spoke.

"I did, that boy is special." I told her.

"I'm glad to see you happy son." Mom said, as I sat on the couch next to her.

"I thought I wouldn't like it here, but i met Stiles and the rest of the gang." I said, happily.

"Well that's great honey, and I think Stiles is a potential mate for you, maybe he's your "forever""She said, which left me stunned.

"Yeah but I'm still keeping this huge secret between us and I'm scared once he finds out he'll leave me." I said, nervously.

"You never know Derek, maybe he will be fine with it." She said, shrugging.

"I don't know, but I'm heading to bed." I said, as I got up.

"Goodnight, Love you." Mom said.

I went upstairs took my clothes off, leaving me in my boxers, I slipped the covers over my body and before I fell asleep, I received a text: **Had a great time, see you tomorrow.**

_**Goodnight, pick me up tomorrow at 7.**_

**Okay** :)

I made sure my alarm was on and I was out within seconds.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked this long chapter. it was almost 5,0000 words. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please review and let me know when Stiles should find out about Derek being a werewolf. Well review and lend me your thoughts.**

**Wolflover1989!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter, i just hope you like the ending! And im finally updating after only a week so that is a new record for me. :) Thanks for all the continuing support...A huge thank you to graces101 and iknightwriter again**

**Chapter Eight**

**Derek's pov:**

Stiles put his hand in mine, it startled me but I didn't pull away. I just give it a squeeze for encouragement and opened the door of the school. We were walking down the hall and everyone was staring. Some were giving us surprised looks, some were giving us filthy looks and some were smiling.

Stiles stopped

"Did you notice everyone's staring" he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back.

Stiles tried to let go of my hand but I stopped him.

"What ar …" I cut Stiles off.

"Let them." I said.

"Let what?" he asked

I kissed him on the cheek

"Let them stare" I said grinning.

Stiles started smiling and we carried on walking down the hallway towards Stiles' locker. Stiles' friends, well I suppose they are my friends to now, were all around his locker. There were all looking at our entwined fingers smiling and grinning.

"Well finally." Scott said, grinning.

"Yeah, now we don't have to listen to Stilinski's constant whining about you" Jackson stated happily.

Stiles was alerted "What are yo …. What are you talking about …. Whittemore?" he turned to me "He's joking, I never whined about you." He said nervously.

"Oh stop being so mean Jackson" Lydia said hitting Jackson on the back of the head, she turned to us "I think it's adorable." she said grinning.

I could feel my cheeks turn red, then I looked at Stiles and he matched. I looked at my watch and it was almost time for class and unfortunately my locker is not by Stiles'.

"I have to get my books from my locker" I said

"Okay, ill see you in chemistry" Stiles said. I kissed his cheek once more, which only made him blush more, and I heard Erica squeal in the background.

Even though Stiles' locker is nowhere near mine, it's still within my hearing distance if I concentrate. While I turned the corner I heard them talking again.

"So…" Lydia sang.

"So what?" Stiles asked

"Don't be a smart ass, tell us how did it go?" she asked

"Wait, I don't want to hear any details." Jackson said

"Then go away then because I do." Lydia said, eagerly.

"It was great, he talked, I talked, we had fun." Stiles said

"Uh no, you're not getting away that easy, come one details." Erica demanded

"Class is going to start soon." Stiles said trying to get out of it.

"Okay well the important part is that you're finally dating him now." Lydia said

"Yeah it's about time." Isaac said, expressing happiness.

"I'm actually not sure whether we are dating." Stiles said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, confused.

"Well last night was amazing, and I think Derek enjoyed it to but we haven't actually said whether we're dating or not." Stiles explained

"Uh with what we have just seen, I'm 100% sure that you are" Lydia said

Someone speaking to me snapped me out of my concentration. It was Laura.

"I know that look" Laura said pointing at me "You were just listening to Stiles' conversation with his friends weren't you." She said crossing her arms.

"So what if I was." I said getting my chemistry book.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

In chemistry I tried to get Stiles' attention multiple time but I only ended up getting caught by Mr. Harris. In the end I gave up and passed a note to him. It said:

**Are you doing anything tonight? **

He passed it back.

_'No why?_

**Do you want to do something with me?**

_'A date? _

**Yeah**

_We could have a star wars marathon?, do you like star wars? _

**yeah, I love star wars and I would love to x**

_See you at 6 _

**6 it is...  
**

I stopped our conversation and got back to the assignment that Mr. Harris had given us but before I knew it the bell had rung for Economics class. All the students scrambled out of the classroom and went to their second period class, Stiles followed beside me as I reached my locker.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." Stiles expressed happily.

"Neither can I, is your dad working tonight?" I asked, as I grabbed my Economics book.

"Yeah he doesn't get home until 1 am but he doesn't go in until 7:30 so you'll see him again." He explained.

I could tell Stiles loved his father, and he cared for his well-being. That thought made me smile.

We walked into class and sat in our rightful seats.

"Okay please pass up your homework assignments from yesterday." Coach Finstock said, tiredly.

Everyone passed them up and he collected them.

"Today we are finishing up with the chapter and will have a quiz on Friday, so read the rest of the chapter, that's all I have for you today." He said, and sat down at his desk.

I read the chapter swiftly and I happened to look up and Stiles was looking at me. I gave him a smile and went back to reading.. I think I'm going to tell him tonight that we can put a label on our relationship. Economics class flew by and it was time for English,_ great we were probably having a boring lesson again_.I thought to myself. I went to my locker grabbed my English and Algebra 2 books and met up with Stiles and everyone else in English class.

It is now English class and somehow the entire class had gotten on the discussion on Twilight. I think our teacher just threw in the towel as the class went on a rampage. I chose not to take part of the discussion because of all the things not supernatural vampires were the one thing that truly did not exist.  
However, Stiles seems very into the discussion.

"But come on Edward left Bella to keep her safe from the Vampire counsel." A classmate, Heather says.

"And in response, Bella had place herself in more danger trying to purposely see him all the time." Stiles shoots back, "And Jacob manages to save her on all occasion while

Edward faded away from her imagination. If anything he placed her in more danger than necessary. Jacob would've never done that."

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for Taylor Lautner." Danielle says to him.

"Nope, I just have a thing werewolves."

This caught my attention, "Really?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah. A nice warm body is best to cuddle up with than a cold one." I mustn't had a look on my face because Stiles quickly adds, "Don't worry Derek, I'd choose you over any werewolf any day." He gives me a wink.

"Everyone knows that there are no wolves in California anyway." Our teacher speaks up clearly annoyed, "Now can we please get back to the lesson." Ms. Blake said, irritated.

We all got back to Spelling and capitalization, we passed our homework up and she quizzed us on some of the homework which I got right. She passed out a packet for us to do for the remainder of the period. "There is no talking, you have twenty-minutes to get this done if not its for homework." She said.

_Wow she was really mad._ I thought to myself.

The bell rung for Algebra 2, I waited by door for Stiles and we walked to class together. I went over to sit in my seat near Erica, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Erica," I said, sitting down at my desk.

"Hey Derek, so I heard your going on another day with Stiles, what you two doing?"She asks, nosily.

"I'm going to his house and we're going to have a Star Wars marathon because he loves those movies as well." I replied.

"Awesome, and will you have the house two yourselves?" She asked.

"Yes, we will." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Have." She said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"That's not going to happen." I said to quickly.

She just smirked, and I turned around in my seat.

"Good morning class please pass up your homework from yesterday and turn to pages 192." She said, nicely.

The class did what she asked and we were now learning to simplify each expressions, which was so easy. She let us work with people from yesterday so I got into a group with Erica, Scott, Stiles and Lydia.

"Okay, let's get this done." Stiles said, yawning.

"Someone stay out too late last night?" Lydia asked, smirking.

"No." He said, as we both blushed. They sure did love embarrassing us.

"It looks like it buddy." Scott chimed in.

"Lets just do homework." I suggested.

We got down to business and did the questions we were suppose to do, I got done within minutes.

"Your done already?" Lydia asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have the hang of this now, because of your brilliant self of course." I added.

"Well thank you, Derek." Lydia said, happily.

"Are you flirting with Lydia Derek?" Stiles asked.

"n-no I was..erm... I was just thanking her for helping me." I said, stuttering like an idiot.

"Derek, lighten up I was kidding, Lydia is beautiful I see why you would." Stiles said, as Lydia blushed.

"Alright, let's get back to work." Scott suppressed.

"Aw is Scott missing his girlfriend?" I teased.

"Shut up, Hale."Scott said, but laughed as he blushed like a tomato.

The others continued to work on their lesson why I just sat there until the bell rung for lunch, I was hungry like a wolf. (pun intended)

The Bell rung a few minutes later.

"Okay, have a nice day class, finish the lesson for homework if you didn't get done." She replied.

We scattered to the lunch room and got into the lunch line.

"Does your parents know your coming over my house for dinner?" Stiles asked.

"No, I have to let my mom know after school, which she won't mind, she loves you." I replied, as Stiles lit up at them.

"And I like her." Stiles smiled.

We grabbed our lunch which was consisted of Chicken Nuggets, French Fries and a chocolate milk and sat at the lunch table with everyone.

"I'm so glad there is only two more classes after this." Stiles said, putting his head down.

"Stay out too late?" Issac asked, with a smirk.

"No, we got home at 11." I responded, defending Stiles.

I finished up my lunch and got up to throw mine away but everyone decided to put their Styrofoam trays on top of mine.

"Do I look like the lunch bitch?" I asked, joking.

"Yeah." Laura said, laughing.

"You're a hot lunch bitch though."Stiles said, laughing along with Laura.

I just shook my head at him and threw all the trays away. The bell rung for Gym and we all scattered to the locker room together.

I took my shirt off and I could tell Stiles' eyes roaming over my body, I just looked at him and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Stiles said with confidence.

I put the shirt on over my head with a pair of basketball shorts, which were my favorite things. We met the coach out on the gym.

"Today we are going to play Basketball so please get into a team of four please." He demanded.

My group consisted of Me, Stiles, Jackson and Scott, Issac went to a different group.

"Alright you all ready to get your asses kicked?" I asked, smiling.

"Please Hale, I'm really good at all sports." Jackson said, proudly.

"Well I've been on the team since I was ten years old." I stated.

Jackson shut up after that. Stiles passed me the ball and I threw Jackson aside slamming the ball in the basketball.

"How are you so fast?" Jackson asked, stunned.

"I just got good adrenaline." I said, of course lying.

Before I knew it the game was over and Stiles and I won. The bell rung for Study Hall. I grabbed Stiles hand and laced our fingers together and we walked together to the cafeteria.

"You to are just so adorable." Erica said, coming up behind us.

"Thanks Erica, everyone seems to love us." Stiles said, blushing._ He blushes a lot_.I thought to myself.

"No problem." She said, and went to go sit by Isaac.

I slid in next to Stiles and we worked on some homework together and before i knew it passed by; I went to my locker grabbed all my things and headed out to Stiles' jeep. Laura had told me she is hanging out with Scott and clarified it with mom.

It was a calm silent ride home to my house. "I'll see you tonight at 6." Stiles replied, happy.

"See you." I said, giving him a chaste kiss.

I am definitely putting a label on tonight. I watched Stiles pull away and went inside.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Good, is it okay if I go over to Stiles' house at 6 to watch movies?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, but make sure you're home by 10." She said, sternly.

"Thanks." I said, and went up to my room.

I finished up the rest of my room and decided to go and get a shower. I laid some clothes out on my bed and grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom. I ran the water until it got hot. I stripped my clothes off and hopped into the shower. I grabbed my Axe Shampoo and washed my head and body. I rinsed myself off and got out. Wrapping the towel around my waist I went into my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt. I put my Nike's on and now I was already but it was only 3:00 so I messed around and played some Criminal Case on Facebook. I played that for about an hour and then got on my X-box to play some Call of Duty.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Stiles picked me up and we were on our way to his house to watch some movies. He parked the car and we went inside. Sheriff S was in the living room watching TV.

"Hi Derek, nice to see you again." He said, smiling.

"You too sir." I said, greeting him back.

I took off my jacket and sat down while Stiles ordered the pizza.

"So you like your stay here in Beacon Hills?"Sheriff s asked.

"Yeah, I still miss home but Stiles and his friends help me with that." I said, smiling.

"I like you Derek, but please don't ever break my son's heart he has been through a lot in his life." He spoke softly.

"Dad stop getting sentimental." He said, embarrassed.

"Your my son, I'm suppose to look out for you." John said.

Stiles smiled.

"Well I have to get going, please keep the house clean, and use protection." He called.

"Dad!" Stiles said, embarrassed.

"I'm just keeping it real son." He said.

"We're not even that far." Stiles muttered, blushing slightly.

I heard his dad laughing as he left.

"Sorry about that." Stiles said, with uneasiness.

"It's fine." I said, shrugging.

The pizza got here shortly and Stiles popped the first Stars Wars movies and we cuddled up together as the credits rolled on to the screen.

"I'm glad I finally found someone who likes the same movies." Stiles said, happily.

"Yeah me too, my friends in New York didn't." I replied.

Stiles just nodded.

The first movie was over within the hour and a half. Stiles put the second movie in and we got comfortable, but I don't know what came over me but I crashed my lips down on to Stiles and kissed him, causing him by surprise at first but then he got into it and I hovered over him as our kiss got fierce. I could hear Stiles heart rate pick up.

"Stiles we have to stop." I said, desperately feeling myself to change

"No." He said, pushing our mouths back together.

I tried to pull away but I really didn't want to. I could feel Stiles' tongue swiping across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I tried to resist it but I really couldn't. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance as our tongues started to fight for dominance but Stiles gave up quite easily, giving me dominance. I explored Stiles' mouth with my tongue, I wanted to explore every inch of Stiles, touch every inch of him. But I know I can't, as long as we don't go any further than this I should be able to contain some control.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, it could have been seconds, it could have been minutes but I'm too lost in the kiss and the scent of Stiles to notice. I did only come back to reality when I felt Stiles' hands starting to wonder. I really should have stopped him but I was lost in lust and couldn't do anything. His warm hand on my stomach felt so nice and he hooked his finger into one of the loops on my jeans causing me to shiver.

Stiles started tugging on my t-shirt, asking me to take it off and before I knew it, it was on the floor right next to Stiles' shirt. I knew we should have stopped right there and then but my wolf and my body had other ideas. I took the lead and laid Stiles down while still kissing him and I was on top of him. I grinded on him only to feel that he was rock hard just like myself. He wanted this just as much as I did.

I could feel myself changing, I could feel my claws begging for release from my fingers so I opened my eyes to meet Stiles'. He looked scared.

"Derek, why did your eyes just change colour?" he asked looking terrified.

"I'm sorry" I pleaded while picking my t-shirt up and putting it on. I headed straight for the door to get away before he saw anymore.

"Derek wait?" he shouted. I didn't look back, I couldn't, it was too strong, I'm changing.

I saw Laura in the distance.

"Derek what's wrong, you're changing." She said.

"No kidding." I growled.

I changed into my full wolf form and was breathing heavily. I heard footsteps coming up the driveway it was Stiles.

"Stiles this isn't a good time." She said.

"Yeah it is, I want to know what happened to Derek." He said, worried.

I heard Stiles say from a distance, I was starting to calm down, my claws retracted my fangs went away, but I was naked so I ran to the house where Stiles didn't hear me and I quickly got dressed into some clothes. I came out seeing Stiles waiting for Laura to let him see me.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I left like that." I apologized.

"Why did you, and your eyes changed colors." He said, confused.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"What are you Derek?" He asked, his heart rate picking up.

"You'll freak out if I tell you." I said, voice hoarse.

"Derek, I have a right to know, since you ran out on our date." He said, with hurt written all over his face.

"Derek, just tell him." Laura reckoned.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf."

******CLIFFHANGER******

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter..REVIEW! let me know what you think is going to happen. Should Stiles freak out or be okay?**

**Thanks,**

**wolflover1989**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and the alerts, favorites and adding me. I really appreciate it! there are only FOUR chapters left. well hope you enjoy this chapter and see what Stiles' reaction is...Thanks to iKnightWriter for helping once again.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Derek's Pov:**

"Say that again," Stiles said, "Slowly."

"I'm a…werewolf."

"What do you mean you're a werewolf?" Stiles questions with suspicion, "They don't exist." He says calmly.

"Yes they do Stiles, you've seen my eyes change color," I try to tell him calmly, "I can show you proof if you let me?" I asked, the sound of his heart rate suddenly shooting through the roof.

"Fine, show me." Stiles said, nervously.

I thought of my anchor which was Stiles and transformed into my wolf.

"H-how can this be, I only seen this stuff happen in movies." Stiles said, exasperated.

"Well they don't but some of the things you seen in werewolf movies is a myth which Derek will explain it to you if you let him." Laura said, watching me as I transformed back.

Stiles blushed at my nakedness and Laura just turned her head as I got dressed into the clothes I once had on.

"This is just so surreal." Stiles said, fisting a hand through his short brown hair.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I ask sensing a lot of emotions coming from him. I make my way over to him only to back away from me.

"No!" He yells at him. I fell myself stop at his words and Laura looks just about as hurt as I felt, "Just stay away from me."

"Stiles you don't have to be scared." Laura tells him when I can't find the words to speak.

"I'm not scared," He claimed, there wasn't a blip in his heart, "More freaked then scared."

"I understand. Just tell me what I need to do."

There was a moment of silence before Stiles speaks again, "I need some space." He finally says.

"How long?" I ask trying not to freak out myself.

"A few days."

It takes a second to process "Okay," I find myself saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went in to let mom know what has happened.

"Mom." I called frantically.

"Derek, what's wrong?" She asked, coming in quickly.

"Well I…I was at Stiles house and we were making out and I started to lose control and my eyes changed color. Stiles seen this so I ran and freaked out, but he came after me and I told him we were werewolves." I managed to get out in one breath.

"Wow, honey I'm glad he finally knows the truth but was he freaked out?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah he says he needs a few days to process everything then I will explain everything to him." I said, as I felt myself about to lose it.

"Calm down Derek, he will come around. Why don't you go up to bed?" She said, as I nodded.

I went upstairs and I felt Laura behind me. "Derek, don't worry everything will work out." She said, softly.

"Thanks, Laura I hope your right." I muttered, as I laid down on my and soon fell fast asleep.

**The Next morning: (Still Derek's pov:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got out of bed and groaned, I didn't feel like going to school if it meant I had to give Stiles some space for a few days, I could feel myself getting sad again, I have never liked anyone like this before. I got dressed into some jeans and a Black t-shirt and went downstairs for breakfast which there was some cereal and milk out on the table. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and sat next to Cora and Laura at the table.

"Good morning Derek." My dad Dominic greeted.

"Good Morning." I muttered.

"I heard what happened, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not." I said, angrily.

"Derek, watch your tone." My mom said in her alpha voice.

"Sorry." I said.

"Derek. you'll be fine." Cora spoke up.

I just smiled. I ate my breakfast and Laura and I headed to school but we had to drop Cora off first at her school.

"Have a nice day Cora." I greeted her.

"You too, and stay calm." She ordered. I smiled and nodded.  
XXXX

Laura and I arrived at Beacon Hills High School soon enough and everyone was smiling as they seen us. Laura walked up to Scott and pecked him on the lips, as I walked up onto them awkwardly and just went into the school.

For the first part of the day, Stiles and I stuck to our agreement. We didn't say a single word to each other and it really hurts.

It hurt so much that my inner wolf was starting to whine. I knew that I had agreed to give him a couple of days, but at this right moment I feel like I might snap.

I tried to use the "Alpha, Omega Beta" chant I learned at a young age and it worked.

However things took a turn during lunch time. Somehow Stiles and I managed to sit next to each other, but we both kept up the charade of not speaking to each other.

I was hoping no one would notice the odd behavior, but unfortunately there was one person at our table who noticed everything. "Why aren't you talking to each other?" Lydia asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Stiles says as he picked at his food.

"What," Jackson asked in shock, "Stilinski, doesn't want to talk? That hasn't happened since third grade." Then for some reason everyone turned their attention towards me.

"What did you do?" Lydia asked me in a hard tone.

"What makes you think he did anything?" Laura questioned Lydia in my defense.

"Because yesterday Stiles was all happy and gushing with love over there and now he's like a zombie."

"I'm right here." Stiles said in an annoyed tone. "And since you asked it's because Derek here likes Marvel over DC."

"No way!" Scott asked in shock, "Really?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah..." I answered not really understanding what that had to do with anything.

"You have bad taste, man" Jackson commented.

"For once, Jackson's right," Erica told me, "You pretty much blasphemized Stiles' entire childhood."

"Hey, I'm still right here," He told them, but no one was paying attention anymore they were all too busy pointing out my horrid mistake, "Forget it I'll see you guys later." He said to himself as he got up and left.

The whole time I wondered why Stiles didn't out my secret right then and there.

It was now Gym. A class that I hoped would help me release some of the tension I felt. After everyone had changed into their uniforms, Coach Finstock blew the whistle to get our attention.

"Alright, ladies" He shouted at us, "Today, we're doing a dancing unit."

"Oh no." I heard Stiles mumbled from the back of the group, "His favorite person must've have lost on that reality TV show he watches."

Beside him a student snickered and this caught Coach's attention, "Got something to say Bilinski?"

"Just that you're my favorite teacher." Stiles said, obviously lying through his teeth.

Of course, Coach doesn't believe it for a second, "Just for that you're doing a square dancing piece."

"What?!" Stiles asked

"You're lucky I'm not making you wear a tutu or doing the Ballet piece." Coach told him.

I suddenly feel my face turn red as I imagined Stiles being dressed up in a pink tutu while wearing a pink leotard.

"Oh, you think it's funny, Hale?" Coach's voice suddenly snapped me back into reality, "Well guess what you're going to be his partner."

"Damn it!" Stiles whispered. This time I turned to face him and found him looking right at me.

"Sorry." I muttered to him once everyone had been partnered up.

"It's okay, this is for class. I'll manage." He said, with a small smile.

I could hear his heartbeat going crazy.

"Okay, everyone get with your partner so we can start the square dancing." Coach Finstock demanded.

Stiles and I looped our arms together and the whole class started going around in circles as the music was telling us to 'swing our partners and do-si-do'.

"This is so much fun." Stiles said, enthusiastically.

"I've never done this dance in my whole entire life." I spilled out.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked, stunned.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow, that's nuts." Stiles said with a smile.

"So how are you doing?" I asked, in a more serious tone.

"I'm okay, just give me until tomorrow and then you can explain everything to me." Stiles replied, as we turned into a circle.  
XXXX

The bell rung for Study hall so we went in and changed, I scurried to my locker grabbing my things and heading to Study Hall. I sat down next to an empty table and started on my homework, I heard Scott asking Stiles the real reason why we are avoiding each other, but Stiles just told him the same thing from lunch, it makes me happy knowing I can trust stiles, that's why he is my 'potential mate'. I continued to work on homework until the bell rung and Laura and I went home straight away.

"Mom, Dad." I called out, going into the living room.

"In here, son." Dad replied.

"Hey, how was school?" Mom asked Laura and I.

"Good, I heard Derek got to dance with Stiles in Gym class." Laura smirked. I just glared at her.

"Laura please stop teasing your brother." Mom said, sternly. Laura immediately stopped.

"Won't you all go wash up for dinner." She ordered.

Cora, Laura, and I all went into the kitchen washed our hands. We were having Roast, Carrots and Potatoes so mom had me cut up the potatoes and stuck them in a was on Carrot duty, while Cora went into the living room because she was too young to cook. I stuck all the potatoes into a pan when I was finished and went into the living room and watched some TV with Cora.

"Hey, so how is Liam?" I asked, as she blushed.

"Good, and get that look off your face were just friends." She pointed out.

"But you like him." I pointed out.

"Yes, but he has a girlfriend." Cora said, sighing sadly.

"I'm sure he'll wake up and realize you're perfect for him, if not then it's his lost." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Derek."

"But don't think I will let him off the hook if you two do start dating in the near future, you're my little sister and it's my job to protect you." I told Cora, truthfully.

Mom called us for dinner and we all went in and sat at the table.

"So how is everything going with Stiles?" Mom asked, nosily.

"Okay I guess, he told me to give him one more day." I said, sighing.

"You miss him." Dad stated, obviously.

"Yes, I do but I have to expect his wishes, this kinda of got sprung on him all at once." I explained, taking a bite of food.

"Well that's fair, and at least he will know everything when you explain it to him." Mom said.

I finished the rest of my dinner in silence and sat my fork and plate in the sink. "Dinner was good mom." I said.

"Thank you, honey." She said, as she smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm going up to get a shower." I said, and left the room.

"Alright." Mom said, loading the dishwasher.

I headed upstairs to get a shower.  
I got some boxers, a white tank-top, and some checkered pajama pants out and sat them neatly on my bed. I grabbed my towel and was on my way to the bathroom.

"What you doing?" Laura asked.

"Well I have a towel with me and I'm going towards the bathroom, so it's called I'm going to go take a shower." I said, snarky.

"Smart ass." She muttered and ran passed me.

I just laughed. I ran the water until it was hot and stripped down to my birthday suit and got in. My muscles relaxed instantly from all the stress that has happened with Stiles and not being able to talk or see him more. I washed my hair and body with Axe Shampoo and rinsed it off completely and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist as I made it to my room and got dressed.

After I was done I hung up my towel and sat on my bed turning the television on. Family Guy was on so I kept that on. As I was laying down my phone had beeped. I looked at the text message and it was from Stiles, my heart started race.

**Hey I've been thinking and I don't want space from you anymore, I miss you and I can't stop thinking about you and for some reason I feel empty without you, we can talk tomorrow and you can explain everything to me. BTW school was cancelled because of some conferences.**

I quickly respond back, _Hey, and I know I miss you too and haven't stopped thinking about you and i be happy to explain everything to you and thanks for letting me know about we can meet about ten tomorrow morning. Sound good?_

**No problem, and 10 sounds good.**

_Okay good_.

Stiles and I texted for over two-hours it was midnight by the time we were done texting. I had let Laura and mom know that school was cancelled. I sat my phone on the night stand and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Hoped you liked this chapter and it didn't seemed rushed. I wanted Stiles not to have space from Derek anymore because of the potential mate bond. Well please review and let me know what you thought...I want 6 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**wolflover1989!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, enjoy this chapter there are only three left. Enjoy! I want to thank my friend iKnightWriter once again and graces101 for there brilliant help and ideas :)**

**Chapter Ten**

**Derek's pov:**

**The next Day:**

I woke up ten and headed over to Stiles' house, I was so happy he finally wanted me to explain everything and come over. I got dressed and headed downstairs to go over his house.

"Derek, you going over to Stiles' house?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm explaining everything to him." I replied, slipping my shoes on.

"Okay, good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I left for the Stilinski resident and parked my car. Stiles let me in as soon as I got there.

"We can go up to my room." Stiles said, leading the way.

I nodded, as we sat on the bed.

"So," Stiles says once we were alone in his room, "Werewolf, huh?" Stiles questioned sitting crossed-legged on his bed. There were a bunch of papers all over his bed.

"Yeah," I told him unsure of how exactly I was going to explain everything to him, "I know it's a lot to process and I'm sure you have questions"

"Actually, I don't." Stiles said and he handed me a packet.

I looked at him confused until I saw the title WEREWOLF 101 and I felt my face crack a smile, "Really?" I asked him in an incredulous tone, while skimming through the papers.

"Google has the answer for everything." He quirked and gave me a smile.

For reason it bothered me that he was taking it so well. Like every single thing that being a werewolf was all about, "So you're okay with the teeth, claws, fangs, and glowing eyes?"

"Totally!" Stiles said. I listened to his heart and I could tell that he wasn't lying. It made me happy knowing that Stiles was accepting a part of me. A part of us.

"So you're okay with being my mate." I asked him. Out of everything this was the important piece.

"I'm sorry your what?" Stiles asked, his face fell into confusion, "The internet didn't mention anything about that."

"I see the internet failed to educate you on that." I said with some disappointment. This could ruin just about everything. I placed the packet on his desk and faced away from him.

"Hey, don't panic." Stiles told as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him, "That's what you're here for." He then pulled me onto his bed, "So how does that work?"

"A wolf can have many mates," I started to explain to him, "A mate for a wolf is when you meet someone who is an ideal partner."I paused a moment to give Stiles and second to process, but he urged me to keep going,  
"Once you meet them, whether you know what is going on or not, the inner wolf, strives to make sure that you are with your mate."

There was a moment of silence. I knew it was a lot of Stiles to handle and that he probably needed time again to understand everything, "Look, I can leave if you want." I started to get up, when I felt Stiles' hand wrap around my wrist.

"But I'm human." He said in a daze, "How is that possible?"

"There is no difference to having a fellow wolf or a human as a mate."

"So you were drawn to me because of your wolf?" He questioned. I could smell a tint of hurt in his scent.

"No," I told him quickly, "Stiles, I liked you before I even knew what you were to me."

"Really?" He asked surprised by the declaration.

"Really." I told him. I then took hold his arm and pulled him into a kiss. It felt so right with him being in arms, but then he broke away.

"Is that everything?" He asked with a smile on his face, "A happy ending for the both of us?"

"Not really."

"What else did the internet forget to mention?"

"Well there are people called Hunters who go around killing werewolves who turn others into werewolves, kill families who have the werewolf gene in them. and it puts you in danger if anyone found out you were my mate. People have been after my family for two generations now, my uncle Peter was killed two-years ago." I said, sadly.

"Wow that is really harsh." Stiles said, as I agreed.

"Yeah, and so far we haven't had any trouble with hunters since then." I explained.

"That's good, so what happens now?

"There is more to explain about you and I and my family."

"Bring it on." Stiles said, cheerfully.

"You're a dork." I said.

"Okay, back to business, explain." Stiles demanded.

"Well do you have any questions?" I ask.

"Actually yes, how do werewolves keep in control on the full moon and at all times?"

"Well. we have anchor. which can be anger, a family member or a significant other." I said.

"So what is your anchor?" Stiles asked, as he blushed.

"You." I said, simply.

"Well if I'm your anchor how come you lost control when you were at my house?" He wondered.

"Because it was distracting me and from us being so into it, it made me lose control and focus." I blushed.

"I see, I'm glad I get to help you stay in control."Stiles smiled, warmly.

"Me too, let's go to my house, and I'll explain stuff about Laura and the others." I suggested.

"Okay, dad won't be home until later." Stiles said, grabbing his red hoodie.

I nodded. We got into my car and headed over to the house, Laura and mom were in the living room.

"Hey. Derek, Stiles." Mom greeted us.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale." Stiles greeted her way.

"Stiles, call me Talia." She said, laughing.

"Okay, Talia it is then." Stiles smiled back.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Laura said.

"Yeah, I agree." My mother said.

"Okay, I understand Derek has explained the potential mate thing and the hunters." My mom asked for a confirmation.

"Yes, he did and I'm okay with the mate thing, and the hunters explanation was a little uneasy I can't believe they will kill people's families." Stiles scoffed.

"They don't care, that's what there trained to do." Dominic spoke up.

"Alright Stiles, My mother is the alpha of our pack, people come to her when they have a problem and she can transform into a Black wolf like Laura and I can. My father is human." I explained.

"So werewolves can like or fall in love with humans?." Stiles asked.

"Yes, exactly like I explained it to you." I told him.

"Okay, and Cora she can't transform into a full wolf until she is at least sixteen-years old."

"Which isn't fair." She pouted.

"You're four years away." My dad spoke up.

"The big thing about all of this is that you can't tell anyone." I said, looking at Stiles.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Stiles said, truthfully.

There wasn't a tick in his heart.

"Oh and Stiles, Derek forgot to mention one thing to you." Laura said, smirking.

"What's that?" He asked, amused.

"We can hear peoples heartbeats and when there lying about something, we can smell stuff as well like Desire, sadness, happiness, stuff like that." She explained.

"I see." He blushed.

"Sorry forgot to mention that to you." I said, guilty.

"Okay, that's enough, Stiles you're welcome to stay over for a bit and eat lunch, but it won't be ready until a few more minutes you can go up to Derek's room until then."

We reached my room and sat on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Video Games?"

"Sure."

"Have I mentioned that I love your family?" Stiles grinned.

"Just wait, a few months and you will be sick of them" I joked

Stiles smiled "So you plan on keeping me around for a while then?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I joked

"Nope, not at all." He blushed.

"You should just give up, you're not going to beat me" Stiles challenged

"We'll see about that, I'm beating you at the moment." I stated.

A few minutes later I felt a hand on my thigh, going upwards slowly. I could feel myself getting harder and harder by the second as I focused on his touch.

"Winner!" Stiles shouted.

The manipulative little shit "You cheated, you … distracted me" I blushed.

"It's not cheating, its smart strategy." Stiles argued.

"It's cheating and you need to be punished." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Come here."

"No" Stiles tried to run away but I caught him and wrestled him to the ground. I was on top of him.

"Wow, you are really strong." Stiles looked surprised.

"Um werewolf." I stated with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

Stiles lean forward and placed his lips onto mine and at the same time flip us so that he was on top.

"God Derek, if that's all I have to do to distract you then maybe you should consider working on that." Stiles joked.

"Well isn't this cozy." a familiar voice said from the door. It was Laura. "I just came up to tell you that lunch is ready." she laughed while shaking her head.

"Derek, I never pegged you for a bottom." she joked before walking away.

I started blushing and turned back to Stiles who was still on top of me looking like he's going to burst out laughing.

"Not a word." I warned him.

"I'm not saying anything." Stiles said, putting his hands up in surrender.

We went downstairs and the table was set for lunch, dad had grilled some Hot dogs, Hamburgers and sat chips out onto the table.

"Okay, everyone can dig in." Mom said.

I fixed my plate with two Hot dogs, and some barbecue chips and poured Stiles and I a glass of grape soda.

"Gee Derek, you act like you never eat." Laura teased.

"I'm a growing wolf." I defended.

Laura and Stiles rolled their eyes.

I finished my lunch and Stiles and I went back up to my room and watched some TV but the evening was coming fast and we had school tomorrow so he decided to leave.

"Well I had a lot of fun today." Stiles said to the family.

"Come over anytime." My mother offered.

"Sure thing." He said.

I grabbed the keys to the car and headed out. I drove the ten minute drive to Stiles' house and dropped him off.

"I guess I will see you at school." Stiles said, getting ready to get out of the car.

"Wait." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for excepting everything, and I have a question for you." I said, nervously.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

Stiles crashed his lips to mine catching me by surprise. I reciprocated the kiss and kissed him back harder, it only lasted a second.

"Does that mean a yes?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I smiled as he got out of the car. He waved goodbye and I drove off. When i got back to my house I went straight up to my room and put pajamas on and went on Facebook to change my relationship status. _I am being such a girl. _I thought to myself.

I logged in and searched around for a bit and changed the status.

**Derek Hale is in a relationship with**

**Stiles Stilinski**

_Stiles Stilinski,Scott McCall,Lydia Martin,Erika Reyes,Laura hale and 3 others like this._

"Laura quit stalking my Facebook page!" I yelled to her.

"I'm not, I'm on my page, talking to Scott." She replied.

"Okay, whatever you say, sister." I said, and shook my head.

I logged off afterwards and decided to get to bed around nine. I shut my light off and was out like a light.

* * *

**~On the outskirts of town~**

"It looks like the Hale family have a new human pack member." The hunter said.

"Well, this is going to be fun." The female blond hair hunter replied

"Yes it is." He agreed.

"Well let's get our plan in motion then." She smirked evily.

**TBC**

**It looks like there is trouble brewing but good news is that Sterek is finally together! Please review and let me know what you think**

**Wolflover1989!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, enjoy this chapter there are only two left. Enjoy! Thanks to IknightWriter and Imalphahearmeroar for there help.**

**Warning****: will be switching pov's **

**Chapter 11**

**Derek's pov:**

When I get to school the next morning just before first period I found myself getting cornered by Scott and he has an angry look on his face which is weird because he didn't exactly smell like it either. Plus, he wasn't even saying anything and that just made it all the weirder.

"Uh," I looked around nervously, "Can I help you?"

"I swear to God Hale if you hurt him," Scott suddenly started spilling out, "I will get one of Stiles' Dad guns and shoot you myself."

It takes maybe a second to realize what Scott was doing, "Scott I promise I would not do anything to hurt him. I would protect him with my life."

"You better man," Scott said strongly still trying to put a strong front. Which in hindsight is hilarious because I'm a lot taller than him. "He's the only best friend I've got." He said suddenly smiling, "You two are lucky to have each other."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "We are."

Scott then shifted his foot, "So are you going to give me 'If you hurt her' speech?" Scott asked , nervous clearly written on his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, because-"

"Scott," I said stopping him from going any farther, "If anything I'd need to give Laura one."

"You're probably right." Scott said laughing. Just then the first period bell rang, "Well, better go before I get detention. And if you see Stiles tell him he missed C.O.D last night and owes me a night."

"Okay." And just like that Scott was gone, but what he said was weird. Stiles never missed a gaming night with Scott it was like the foundation of their brotherhood. Now that I think about it I don't think he even texted me last night after the relationship status change. I tried to think nothing of it, when I didn't see him in first period.

That all changed when I got called to the office by second period and found my mom and Laura in the office waiting for me. They both had sullen expression on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked them as they escorted me out the school. But they ignored my questions and stayed silent until we got home.

By that time, I was already worried and angry that they hadn't said anything, "Derek, there's something you need to know." Laura told me, once we got inside the house.

"What?" I asked frantically. The last time they did this it was when…when…

"Stiles is missing." My mom finally tells me calmly with her eyes flashing the Alpha red.

"And we think it might have the hunters." Laura said quietly.

Just like that my world shattered and all I could feel was a wave of anger.

"Derek, I know your angry, but we need a plan before we can storm over there and rescue him." Laura pointed out.

"I know, but you know how Kate is, she will torture you until you give her answers." I said, pacing back and forth.

"Derek, please stop pacing, all we have to do is get help from other packs from California, it won't take them long to get here." My mom said, in her calm alpha voice.

"What are we going to do about Stiles' dad though, he has to know his son has been kidnapped." I said.

"We'll have to tell him but make sure he doesn't find out about us." Mom said.

We nodded and sat our plan in motion. _Kate is going to pay for taking Stiles. _I thought to myself.

We headed back to my house and waited for the arriving packs which were expected to be here in the next hour, but I was waiting impatiently.

"Calm down, son." My dad ordered.

"How can I calm down, my mate has been kidnapped by a psycho bitch!" I yelled.

"Derek Thomas Hale, you will not speak to your father that way, we understand your hurting." Mom said, her eyes glowing red.

"Sorry." I said.

To blow off some steam I ran out in the woods, transforming into full wolf. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and I howled loudly up at the moon, I heard other wolves in the distance which meant the pack from San Diego were here. I changed back and went straight back to the house.

"Great to see you, Gregory." My mom greeted.

"Nice to see you, I see me have hunter trouble brewing again." Lilah, Greg's wife chimed in.

"Yes, and they have taken my son's mate, which he is human." My dad added.

"Well do you know where they had taken him?" John, one of Gregory's betas asked.

"Yes in a down town warehouse." Laura replied.

"Well let's get a move on it." I said, and the others followed.

**Meanwhile with Stiles...**

I had no idea where he was and had no idea how he got here. All he knew was that he was in some kind of basement gagged and tied up to a chair. He could hear the sound of voices and they sounded angry. Angry about what? He had no idea, but I don't have time to figure that out when I could hear the footsteps heading in towards my direction.

When the door slowly creaked opened a blonde-headed woman appeared in the doorway. She had a menacing smile on her face and she slowly stalked into the room with him.

Stiles watched her on alert as the woman continued to look him over.

"My you are a cutie." She finally spoke to him. Stiles tried to scream against his gag, but that was proven useless. However, it did make the woman laugh. "I bet this wasn't how you were expecting your day to go? Huh." If I didn't know any better it was like she was mocking him.

"So, Stiles, a little birdie told me you're best buds with Derek Hale. Am I right?"

Kate had pulled out a steel chair and was now sitting down, hands plastered in her lap, clasped together as she observed Stiles' tied-up form in front of her. Stiles hadn't known what she wanted, but hearing those smarmy words struck in him a sudden realization of her cruel intentions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied flatly.

Kate's smirk morphed into a frown. "Now, sweetie, you know it's not okay to lie. Especially to your elders."

"You're not an elder to me,"I spat. I tried to break the binds trapping my hands, huffing when it was as futile as last time. "Why kidnap me anyway? I have no information about anything you need or want. Just let me go, lady."

Kate cackled. "You think you're so clever. Don't you, you little brat?" She stood up, kicking her chair to the corner of the room causing Stiles to wince at the sharp, squealing sound of the steel scraping against the concrete.

"Listen here, kid. You're going to tell me where Derek Hale and his family live." She slipped a knife out of her back jean pocket, twirling it between her fingers. "And if you decide not to talk, I'll just have to make you."

I gulped. "What... What are you doing with that?"

Kate grinned, teeth flashing like a feral wolf. "Anything I want, handsome." She strode forwards, leaning down to breathe in his ear. "If you do as your told, maybe I'll let you go. If not?" I choked on a sob, eyes clenching shut when Kate drove the knife into my back. "The fun begins. Well, for me that is." She said, laughing as I screamed when she took the blade out of my back, I could feel blood trickling down as I was starting to lose focus.

"Come on kid, tell me where the Hales live and I might go easy on you." Kate yelled.

"I will not tell you anything, you will not hurt them." I snarled.

"I think your bond is closer with Derek than i seem to realize."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Sweetie, I don't believe you, I think you're the betas mate." She smiled, evily.

"So, I'm still not telling you anything." I said, angry.

Kate smacked me across my face once more earning me a bloody lip and slipping into darkness.

* * *

**Back to Derek's pov:**

My family and the visiting pack went to start searching for the warehouse and sniff out Stiles scent while I went to go tell Sheriff Stilinski his son has been kidnapped.

"Hi, may I help you?" The female cop asked.

"I need to talk to Sheriff Stilinkski, it's urgent." I said.

"Okay let me go get him." she said, heading back immediately.

"Derek, good to see you, what is so urgent you had to come and seen me?" HE asked, smiling.

"Stiles has been kidnapped by some very bad people." I said, as his smile dropped from his face.

"Why wasn't we notified sooner?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Sorry, I just found out 8 hours ago." I said.

"Well lets get a squat car and head off to wherever they are." He said, as the cop nodded.

"Derek, what does she want with my son?" He asked.

"The woman who kidnapped Stiles is the one who murdered my uncle two-years ago, my uncle had been in a bad business deal with her so she is after my family now and whoever is close with me or my family." I explained, obviously lying.

"Do you know where she has him?" He asked, his voice strained.

"At a downtown warehouse." I replied.

"I know where that is."

"Okay," I said.

We got into his police cruiser and headed to the place where they had the person I loved. When we arrived I saw mom and dad.

"Mr. Stilinski this is my mother Talia and my father Dominic Hale." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I see your here to help?" He pointed out.

"Yes we are, Stiles is like family to us." Laura spoke up.

He nodded.

I heard a scream as we came closer my anger took over and I ran fast into the building ignoring the calls behind me.

"Stiles!"

** Cliffhanger!**

**Wonder what is gonna happen since derek has showed up and do you guys want Sheriff S to find out about werewolves. Please let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and sorry about switching povs i wanted to show what they were doing...REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12 ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Thanks for the people who reviewed...Enjoy this chapter there is only one more left and I want to say a thank you to my good friends Iknightrider! and Imalphahearmeroar for their ideas and help!****  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Derek's pov:**

"Stiles!" I roared, getting inside the building fast.

I saw Stiles tied up, with him bleeding on the side of his back, a bloody lip and him half unconscious, this made me angry.

"Look what the wolf dragged in." Kate snorted.

"you're going to pay for this Kate, and for even leaving a finger on him, This doesn't even concern him." I snarled, as my eyes glowed a yellow color.

"Well he wouldn't give up where you and your family was staying so I had to torture him a little." She smirked.

I could feel myself starting to change but I held back.

"You have me so let him go." I pleaded.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, sounding hoarse.

"Yes Stiles it's me." I replied.

"Nah, I think I will keep him for a bit more." Kate replied, her minions standing beside her.

I could hear mom, Laura, Sheriff and the San Diego pack outside getting ready to set their plan in motion.

"Kate, he has nothing to do with this, it's just between you and my family."

"See Derek that's where your wrong, I discovered Stiles is your potential mate so he is connected to you so that makes him a target which would hurt you." She said, with a smile.

"You already hurt me by killing my uncle." I growled out.

"Yes, that was really fun watching him scream in agony as I tortured him

Thais when mom, Laura and the others charged in, and I was starting to lose control.

Sheriff Stilinski was confused on what was happening with them along with me.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Stiles." Laura snarled.

"No you all will all will be destroyed, boys get ready." Kate warned.

They got their weapons ready and I changed into my full wolf form and snarled at the hunters. Mr. Stilinski face went a shade of white.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" He question, obviously in shock.

"What's going on? What... are they fangs?" Sheriff Stilinski gasped.

My mother saw his shock face and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sheriff, I'll tell you everything later. Right now we need to get your son out of here," she said firmly.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, watching as Derek clawed a gash through one of the man's stomachs, knocking him down dead cold.

"I'll be back, you keep guard and shoot at anything that tries to get past you," Mother said, leaping into the fight.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, raising his gun and shooting at a man when he started running full sprint in his direction. The fight continued, roars and blood being spilt until the hunters were all dead and only Kate remained.

"How dare you!" she screeched, lunging for Talia when the last man fell down, throat ripped open.

Sheriff Stilinski, seeing the attack, shot a round of bullets at her, all of them missing but one catching her in the thigh. Kate screamed as she collapsed, clutching her bleeding leg.

"Kate Argent you're under arrest for the murder of Peter Hale and for the kidnapping of my son Stiles Stilinski." He said, as I watched him put handcuffs on her.

Sheriff loaded Kate up in the back of his cruiser waiting for an ambulance and more arriving officers to clean up this mess. I untied Stiles and carried him bridal style outside.

Derek, is it over?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles it is," I said, bringing him closer to me. He smiled up at me tiredly and, to my horror, passed out again in my arms.

When the ambulance came they rushed Stiles to the hospital immediately and I went with him. Mom stayed back to help clean up the mess and explain everything to Stiles' dad. Stiles and I were on the way to the hospital. He had an oxygen mask on and hooked up to many I.V's He looked so pale from losing blood.

"Hang in there Stiles, we're almost there," I murmured, stringing my fingers through his hair.

We finally arrived at the hospital and the paramedics rushed into the emergency room.

"We've got a seventeen year old male stabbed in the back, wound narrowly missed the spine. Blood pressure is 110/80 and pulse is 90," the paramedic said.

"Okay, let's take him back to a room and get him hooked up to an I.V. Sir, you will have to stay out here for now until a doctor is ready to come out and explain his diagnosis," the nurse told me.

I sat in the waiting room waiting to hear about Stiles when I heard mom and everyone else coming in.

"Mom!" I yelled, running into her arms. I cried and I didn't care if anyone saw it.

"How is Stiles doing?" his dad asked.

"They just took him back. They won't let me see him," I said, wiping tears away.

"It's because you're not family, but I will make sure you see him,"Stiles' dad said, smiling.

"Thank you," I said, appreciative.

We all sat around for what felt like hours but was only twenty minutes. Time went by and by and a doctor finally came out.

"Who is here for the patient?" he asked.

"We all are, I'm his dad," Sheriff said.

"Well your son has lost quite a bit of blood but I managed to stop the bleeding. He is going to be in critical condition for at least twenty-four hours. You may see him but, please, one at a time," he said.

"Thank you, doctor," Sheriff said. The doctor nodded "Derek, you can go see him."

"Are you sure, he's your son," I reassured him.

"Nah. You go ahead."

The doctor walked me to Stiles' hospital room and when I went in I saw Stiles hooked up to various machines with an oxygen mask still on his face. I saw that they had given him blood. The sight of him made my wolf whine in displeasure. I sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Stiles, it's me Derek. I'm so glad you're going to be okay and I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. It's all my fault this happened," I said sadly.

"No, it's not." Stiles' quiet, weak voice sounded beside me.

"You're awake," I said, happily and in relief.

"Yeah, you know me. I'm a fighter," Stiles said, proudly.

"But yeah, it is my fault because if you didn't find out about me none of this would have happened," I said, sighing sadly.

"Derek, listen. It is not your fault that this happened to me. Kate was just a psychotic bitch." He laughed humorously.

"I know, but I feel responsible."

"Don't, please," he said, kissing me.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys but I would love to see my son," Sheriff said, laughing. I nodded, moving over so Sheriff could sit next to Stiles. "I'm glad you're awake," Sheriff told his son.

"Me too, and I heard you know about werewolves," Stiles replied, hugging him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'll let you two catch up," I said before I left quietly.

I went out to the waiting room.

"How is Stiles?" Laura asked, worried.

"He's actually awake and talking to his dad," I said, sighing with relief.

"I'm glad, and Derek this isn't your fault," Mom told me.

Everyone visited Stiles and it was just the two of us again but he was asleep because the nurse had given him pain medicine. I managed to doze off myself becayse today was a hectic day, but I was soon shaken awake by someone.

"Sir, visiting hours are over," the nurse said.

I nodded and made sure I would come back and see Stiles tomorrow. Mom was outside waiting for me.

"How is Stiles doing?" she asked.

"Good. He is asleep. They gave him some medicine for the pain," I replied.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Kate is finally getting what she deserves," Mom said, happily, as she pulled up in the driveway.

"I know, she deserves everything she gets," I growled out.

"Wash up for dinner, your dad ordered pizza for dinner," she said.

I went upstairs and washed up, but I was still thinking about Stiles, I wanted to go be with him, cuddle with him and let him know I'm there for him and my wolf is whining for his touch also. I went back downstairs and sat down next to Cora and took two slices of pizza, setting them down on my plate.

"How is Stiles doing?" Dad asked.

"He's still in pain but he is up and talking good so he should know by tomorrow when he can go home," I replied, taking a bite.

"That's good, I'm glad he is going to be okay," my dad said smiling.

I ate the rest of my dinner and went upstairs to get on Facebook and let Scott know how Stiles is doing. I logged in.

Scott was online.

**Hey, Stiles is doing better but he is still in pain.**

_That's good, when does he get out?_

**We'll find out tomorrow, are you visiting him tomorrow?**

_Yea, after school._

**Okay, well i gotta go ttyl**

_Bye._

I logged off the computer and got some sleeping pants on and got ready for bed. The time was 9:00 already so I turned my light out and dreamt of Stiles as I fell asleep.

The next morning:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes so I threw a shirt on and headed downstairs. Mom was making the last bit of pancakes, and the bacon, eggs and toast were spread out on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled.

Laura, Cora and dad came downstairs right away.

"Kids, start eating because you got to get to school on time. Derek, I'll drive you to the hospital," Mom replied.

I nodded and finished my breakfast.

After breakfast I went up to have a quick shower and after that I got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and went back downstairs.

"Derek, let me know what's going on with Stiles," Laura said.

"I will," I replied back.

Mom and I headed to the hospital but she was only dropping me off because she had to run a few errands.

"I'll be back later to pick you up," she said, as I got out of the car.

I nodded and took an elevator right up to Stiles' room. I guess they moved him from the ICU.

"Knock knock," I said.

"Hello, Derek," Stiles replied, happily.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to him in a blue chair.

"Better, the doctor said I can go home tomorrow because the wound is already healing nicely," Stiles said, excited.

"It's because I used some of my werewolf mojo to help you heal faster," I pointed out proudly.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, slightly confused.

"I put my hand on your knife wound and your pain goes up leaving black veins in my arm. I can't do it too much though," I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it could hurt me."

"I see, will you come over here and show me?" he asked.

I sighed but nodded. I laid my hand on his side and the veins became noticeable as soon as I made contact.

"That's so awesome!" Stiles said, eyes lighting up.

I rolled my eyes but laughed.

Stiles and I cuddled for a bit until his doctor came in interrupting us.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Stilinski, but I came in to let you know you will be getting discharged tomorrow morning at 11," He replied, and Stiles looked relieved.

"Thank you doctor," Stiles said, as he shook his hand.

"Not a problem," the doctor said sincerely before leaving the room.

"I'll have to let my dad know," Stiles said, happily as he kissed me.

I deepened the kiss and started kissing his neck.

"Ahem." Scott said, standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, nice to see you Scott," Stiles said, fist bumping Scott.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked.

"I'm feeling better. I am actually getting out tomorrow morning," Stiles stated happily.

"Awesome, dude," Scott said.

"Well everyone else sends you their wishes and hope you feel better. I have to go give mom her lunch," Scott said, and left saying goodbye.

"So where were we." Stiles said, smashing our mouths back together,

I hovered over him in the small hospital bed and continued to pepper kisses all over his neck leaving a small mark.

"Hey, people are going to see that." Stiles whined.

"Now people know you are mine." I said, smiling.

"Good, because you're mine to." Stiles said, pulling me into another kiss.

I just nodded and smiled. After our little make out session we decided to settle on watching a tv show that was playing on the screen. Stiles wouldn't hold still though.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't get comfortable with this wound." Stiles said, getting frustrated.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked, concerned.

"A little." He said.

"Okay, let me call the nurse." I responded as I pushed the call button.

"May I help you?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes, Stiles is in pain, he was wondering if he can have some pain medicine?" I asked.

"Okay we'll send someone up to see if it's time for him to have some." She replied.

"Okay, thank you." I said, and went back to watching TV.

Then nurse came up with some Morphine and shot some in Stiles' I.V.

"This will make you sleepy so make sure someone helps you to the bathroom or call one of us to help you." She said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks." Stiles reply.

She nodded and left.

"You know you're going to fall asleep." I said, half laughing.

"I'm already falling asleep." Stiles said, in a sleepy tone.

"Get some rest." I said, as he cuddled against me.

"Okay, sour wolf." He said, as he slipped into slumber.

I wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

A couple of hours later I was rudely woken up by someone shaking me.

"Derek, it's John you can go home if you like, I took some time from work to see Stiles." He replied, in a whisper.

"Okay, and he is getting out tomorrow." I told him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Okay, thanks for being here for him, I appreciate it." John said, sincerely.

I nodded and grabbed my things quickly and left.

The day had past swiftly and night was coming in, I had called Stiles to see how he was doing and replied telling me he slept most of the day. I decided to help mom and clean the house and doing the dishes which she was really happy about. After I done all the chores and ate dinner I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**TBC**

**Well here is chapter 12...Let me know in a review if you want Stiles and Derek to have sex or not...or if its too soon The next chapter will be 2 weeks later after Stiles gets out if the hospital well REVIEW REVIEW! oh if it doesnt let you review just pm me.**

**Thanks,**

**wolflover1989**


	13. Chapter 13 ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Well this is it, it's the last chapter. I want to thank all of you for sticking by me with this story, and adding it to your favorite and alerts, it's my second most popular story. I want to send a huge thank you to iknightWriter, Loki-and-dean, ThemagnusBane, Iamalphahearme roar for all of your help on this next project I am working on is a story called Sex In Custody it's a more Mature story and its a derek one I already have 7 chapters up. Well hope you like the last chapter. ***I skipped to two weeks after Stiles got out of the hospital.**** Thanks to my good friends iknightrighter and Iamalphahearmeroar for the help with this chapter so sorry it took forever. well here is the last chapter.**

** smut happens in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Two weeks later**

**Derek's pov:**

It has been Two-weeks since Stiles had gotten out of the hospital and he was feeling a lot better, when he first got out the doctor told him to stay on bedrest for a week and it was really hard keeping a person with ADHD still for a whole week so I stuck by him and kept him company when I didn't have school. We had received news about Kate where she got life in prison for the murder of Peter and plus years for kidnapping Stiles and torturing him. I was glad it was all over. I am recently at his house listening to him whine.

"Derek…" A voice whined from the upstairs room of the Stilinski home. That voice has been whining for the past five minutes.

"I'm not watching another batman movie." I shout back by the foot of the stairs.

"But…Derek!" Another whine.

"You know how I feel about DC movies," I say in the same spot, "They lack variety and pretty much have the same concept for all their characters."

"Ugh!" I could hear shuffling going on, "Jackson was right. You do have bad taste." And then came another whine and I finally caved and went to check on the current baby of the house, "Worst werewolf ever." Stiles said the moment I walked into the room.

"You're just saying that because you have been bed ridden for the past three days." I told Stiles, who was laying down in bed. He had been discharged on the account that he stayed in bed for at least a week so that his body could fully recover.

I walked over to his bed and sat in the spot that I had previously occupied. Stiles quickly laid his head on my lap and stared at me, "And as my mate it is your job to keep me entertained."

The wolf and I still get happy hearing Stiles say that word. It just everything seem so surreal. I mean who have thought that six weeks I moved from a large city like Brooklyn to a small town like Beacon Hills and find my mate.

"Yeah, three days being watched like a hawk by my dad," Stiles said to me, not whining anymore, "Now I know how he feels when I monitor his food choices."

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" I asked him teasing. Stiles gave me small smile, "Did you actually need something or were you whining again for no reason? Cause as I said earlier I'm not watching another one."

"One, it is called the Dark Knight," Stiles corrected me, "And two you haven't even finished the trilogy yet. You cannot not see the rest of the series."

"What a very compelling argument you have." I told him sarcastically.

"Come on please." Stiles asked just as he started to make a pouty face, "I promise not to talk through the last one."

"You and I both know that that's a lie," I said to him, "But since I love you, I will." And just like that Stiles went from being a total baby to his usual hyperactive self.

"I love you too."

We watched another Batman movie and cuddled against each other until it was over. We were soon going over to my house to have dinner and I was pretty nervous, I could tell Stiles was to because it would be the first time our parents were having dinner together and meeting under different circumstances.

"Thanks for watching another batman movie." Stiles said, appreciatively.

"No problem, what time does your dad get off work?" I asked.

"He doesn't get off for another hour." Stiles replied.

"Okay." I said, plainly.

"So what do you want to watch now?" I asked him.

"We can watch Spider man?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." I said, nodding.

Stiles popped the DVD in and he sat back against me as the credits rolled on the screen. I was so happy and content right now I started to fall asleep, and I think Stiles noticed because he shut the tv and light off.

"I'm tired as well." he replied, getting on his side of the bed.

Stiles and I were out in seconds but we were interrupted when I felt someone shaking Stiles.

"Sorry son, but it;s time to go over to the Hales' house." John replied.

"Okay." Stiles replied, sleepily.

We got out of bed and met John downstairs and headed out.

**Stiles pov:**

Stiles' pov  
When we arrive at the Hale house Dad cuts the engine and parks the car. Me and Derek get out together, Dad following us as we walk up to the house's front door. Laura is waiting, smiling.

"Hey there, glad you could join us guys," she says.

"We're looking forward to it," Dad replies, shaking her hand when she holds it out.

"Come on, let's leave them," Derek murmurs, taking my arm and moving us inside. We walk into the kitchen to see Talia at the stove, cooking. Cora is sitting down at the table and looks at us when we come in.

"You made it," she says in a joking manner. Derek rolls his eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it," I exclaim happily. Talia turns around to quickly smile at me and I return it, waving.

"Yo, Mrs Hale," I say.

"Hello Stiles," she chuckles, turning back to her cooking.

Me and Derek sit down at the table and shortly Dad and Laura come in to join us.

"Oh, smells good," Dad comments. Laura nods.

"Yeah, hurry up Mom. We're starving," Laura whines.

"Oh, shush you," Talia snaps playfully. "You're in luck though, it's all done. Cora, can you help set the table?"

Cora nods, gets up and walks over to start taking out plates and cups from the cupboard. Talia puts a serve of the spaghetti on each plate while Cora fills the cups with lemon soda. When done, they both place the plates and cups on the table in front of us all.

"Dominic, dinner is ready!" Talia calls out. A few seconds later Mr Hale runs in, grinning like a big child.

"Oh, goody!" he bellows out. Everyone laughs.

"Sit down and eat, you silly wolf," Talia chortles. Mr Hale does, sitting down and pecking his wife on the cheek.

"Yes Alpha," he says softly, admirable. It's a sweet gesture and I find myself sighing in content at it. Derek raises an eyebrow. I shake my head, digging into my food.

"So, John, what's your view on the Mets?" Dominic says, chewing and swallowing a forkful of spaghetti.

"Don't get him started, please," I groan.

"You too, honey. Don't you start," Talia warns, but it's gentle and warm like she knows he's going to anyway.

"Us men need to talk about sport, dear," Mr Hale says. Laura and Cora giggle snort.

"Man's right, Talia," Dad chuckles. He then gets into a deep conversation about the Mets with Derek's dad. In the meantime, Laura decides to start her own conversation.

"So, Derek, had your first kiss yet?" she teases.

Derek makes a loud, abrupt yelp. "Laura!"

"Laura," Talia admonishes, having heard. "Don't pester your brother."

"But Mooooom," he moans sadly.

"No but's," she says. "That's an order."

"Yes Mom," she sighs. When Talia turns to face the adult's conversation, she pokes her tongue out at Derek.

"There are butts with you two, though," she snickers. "Butts and lots of butts to do butty things with."

"LAURA!" Talia roared.

She cooled it off there.

**Derek's pov: **

After Laura was done taunting us I helped clean up the dishes, Stiles father was getting ready to leave but he turned to Stiles and asked him a question.

"Son, are you staying the night?" John asked his son.

"If they don't care." Stiles said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's fine with us." Talia said, smiling.

"Alright, behave Stiles." He said, to his son and Stiles blushed.

Sheriff left and we went up to my room.

"Wanna play Xbox?" I asked.

"Sure, lets play Call of Duty." He offered and I agreed.

I got the game console out and set the two controllers up and gave Stiles one. I put the game in and booted it up. Once it loaded we got our game on. We were about half way through the game and Stiles had gotten me killed.

"You cheated!" I whined.

"I did not, you just suck." Stiles said.

"Take that back." I said, praying towards him like he was my prey.

"Nope." Stiles said, standing bravely.

I took the controller and started tickling Stiles.

"D-derk. Stop. please." He said, in between laughs.

"Say you cheated." I said.

"Okay I cheated." He gave in.

I stopped and we just looked at each other and I noticed that I was on top of him, I went to get off of him but Stiles stopped me and crashed our mouthes together I could hear Stiles' heart rate speed up.

Stiles' heartbeat was skyrocketing almost through the roof. For a second I was worried that he didn't want to be kissed, that I may have slipped up. I soon realized it was the complete opposite when the sweet cherry blossom scent of his arousal washed over me, so different from his normal scent which was always a peculiar mix of old books, warm coffee and butterscotch.

When he kissed me back, no grace or finesse, just pure blooded determination, I couldn't help myself. I moaned softly, tightening my grip on his biceps. He loomed over me, chest pressing me into the floor, his lips puckered up into a lush cupid bow, meeting my own in a rush of lingering touches.

His knee rising to bump over my groin, rubbing across it persistent and demanding, had me gasping, giving Stiles his chance to pull my bottom lip between his teeth and tug. The whine that left my mouth was embarrassing but the reaction of Stiles' hips tilting forward to arch against mine was worth it.

I was surprised. I thought Stiles would be nervous but the way he was kissing me, drawing every breath of mine into his body, flesh caressing my own sensitive lips, had me wondering if I'd been the nervous one all along. Maybe I had and Stiles had just been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Hey, stop for a minute," I murmured, pushing gently at his shoulders. He made a small, annoyed huff and continued attacking my lips with purposeful movements that he most likely knew would deter my attention. I tried again and this time he did move back, honey dew eyes blinking at me innocently.

"What is it, Der?" he questioned, running his fingers down the inseam of my jeans. I groaned, shutting my eyes, only to sigh in content when his other hand began to card through my hair. "I'm nervous too, you know. I just wanted to touch you so bad," he admitted shyly.

Oh, so he was nervous? "You didn't seem nervous," I teased.

Stiles shook his head, body shaking on a silent laugh. "That lip bite?" I nodded. "That was an accident. I was nervous and was overthinking and I forgot for a second that your lips were there. Crazy, believe me I know, but true. It was like the adrenaline rush got to my head and I just-"

"Lost control," I breathed. Now I was sure my own heartbeat was rising, I could even feel it thumping loudly in my ear drums.

Stiles hid a giddy grin. "Wouldn't mind losing it for a little while longer." I could see the bulge of denim in his jeans, smell the change in his scent, cherry blossom turning sweeter and more succulent.

"I won't stop you," I said, feeling a little light headed at the realization of what we were potentially about to do.

Stiles licked his lips, eyes brushing over my body like a well-trained artist who knew what he was aiming for in his masterpiece. To think that Stiles was looking at me that way sent shivers down my spine and had my cock thickening in my jeans.

"So what you're saying," Stiles murmured, moving his fingers to teasingly slither over the growing bulge in my jeans, "is that I get a one way ticket to ride?" He smirked.

"Not one way," I whispered, resting my own hand on the hard swell of Stiles' cock under his jeans. "As many times as you want."

"That sounds like a plan," he purred. I grinned.

In the next 5 seconds I had Stiles underneath me, nibbling gently at the long, pale length of his throat. I wanted to give him the mating bite but I knew that it was too soon. Having him clenching around me, shaking apart in orgasm as I marked the sweet, warm expanse of skin bared to me in submission was everything I had ever dreamed of and I was going to wait for that imagined moment to make it reality.

"Mmm, fuck, take my pants off." S tiles was breathing fast, faster than normal (counting how normal was his rambling for words and trying to grasp for breath at the same time, that was saying something).

"'Kay just... give me.. a.. sec." Multitasking was meant to be left to the women, let me just say that. I tried to unbutton Stiles' jeans and continue mouthing at his throat but it seemed that it was not meant to be.

"D-Duuude, you okay? All bark and no…" I bit down just to startle him, revelling in his choked moan and the quiver of his throat's tendons under my tongue. His pulse was fresh and strong, pumping blood through the delicate veins that ran through his body. My mouth watered at the thought of having him undressed and laid out naked beneath me.

If only I could get his bloody pants off…

"Wow, you really aren't ambidextrous are you?" Stiles laughed. I groaned.

"Shut up, I haven't done this before."

"You've never undone a zipper?" Stiles looked at me incredulously and amused.

"I mean, not on another person," I huffed, fingers fidgeting with the zip. Damn it.

Stiles sighed, obviously taking pity on me.

"Here, let me," he soothed, taking my hand gently in his and brushing his fingers over my wrist, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay," I grumbled, pouting as I moved my hands to either sides of his waist. As he was undoing his zipper I cheekily started dipping my fingers under the edges of his shirt and began running them down his sides. His fingers twitched on his belt buckle and he let out a high squeak.

"Oi, stop it! I can't do this with you doing… that," he mumbled. I saw the light pink splotches on his cheeks and the flush of red behind his ears, feeling proud to know I'd made him blush.

"Ticklish?" I teased, ghosting them over the bumps of his hipbones. He yelped this time, belt clacking as it came undone, and the jolting movement of his surprise causing his jeans to slide down his thighs.

Immediately, my eyes were drawn to his bare thighs. They were toned, muscles lithe and just perfect for his frame. They flexed as he scrambled to get his legs untangled from his jeans and the way the sinewy muscles shifted under the skin made my wolf pant and growl.

"Sorry, sorry, geez this is embarrassing," he bemoaned heavily, kicking the jeans away and his flushed cheeks turning scarlet.

"No need, not like you couldn't undo a zipper," I joked. Stiles brightened up a bit, chuckling.

"That's true. Now, come here and sex me up, you big oath!" He wriggled his eyebrows, grinning. I snorted, my wolf butting its head in annoyance and urging me forward.

I obeyed, eyes trained on the bulge that filled up the front pouch in Stiles' boxers. I couldn't fight back my instincts and soon I was between his legs, nosing at the material and smelling the place where the sweet scent was strongest.

"Oh—Oh my God," Stiles choked. His cock twitched and if I trained my ears I could hear as well as see a drop of pre-come soil the grey material of his boxers. I licked at the spot, the tang instantly busting alight on my tastebuds. My wolf whined.

"Can I blow you?" I asked quickly, not even thinking before the words tumbled out.

"C-Can you—" Stiles' eyes widened, his heart starting to rise in tempo. "Y-Yes! Please, Der."

I didn't wait, just pushed his boxers down and around his knees, licking my lips when his cock sprung free with a delicious smack on his chest and stained his shirt from the pre-come emerging from the slit.

I bent my head to slowly take it in my mouth, gently caressing the flushed head with my lips as I went down on him. The meaty girth of him stretching my lips and filling my mouth sent a shiver through my body and had my gums salivating. I withdrew after a few sucks, placing small kisses over the head and getting a sticky sheen of pre-come on my lips.

"Fuck, mmm," Stiles groaned, fingers clenching and unclenching from where I could see them digging into the carpet.

"Put your hands in my hair," I murmured, taking his hands in my own and guiding them up to my head. Stiles' fingers gripped the strands of my hair, not too hard but not too soft either, tugging lightly as I rubbed my lips under the head of his cock. His breath punched out of him in a gasp as I took him in my mouth again, massaging my tongue along the length of him, sucking every couple of seconds and swirling my tongue around the head of his cock. Hearing a louder pornographic moan escape his mouth, I bobbed my head as I sucked, wanting to make him emit more sounds of pleasure for my ears alone to hear.

"Shit, mmmm, your mouth is a sin," Stiles breathed out hoarsely.

I just chuckled at his comment and continued to suck him. I hollowed my cheeks and hummed, sending vibrations that had him whimpering throatily.

"D-Der, ah—uhh, I—I think… I think I'm gonna come," Stiles croaked. I ignored him as I continued, reaching down to roll his balls in my palm while contracting the passage of my throat, letting him sink deeper until I could feel him hit the back of my throat. "S-S-Shit, Derek I'm—I'm—I'm-" he whined, fingers twisting in the strands of my hair as he came, hips thrusting back and forth in tiny spasms and back arching.

The full taste of him was even better than the samples I'd received. My wolf ran around and woofed as the hot, salty mess of his come flooded my mouth in short bursts of flavour.

After a few more long seconds of milking him of the rest of his come I came back up for air, breathing heavily and smiling when I saw the look of disarray and post-coital bliss on Stiles' face.

"Was that good?" I asked boldly, moving up his body to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

"Mmm, amazing. I feel like jello," Stiles chuckled breathlessly.

"So you're not ready or up for your 'one way ticket to ride'?" I teased.

Stiles shook his head wildly. "No, no I can still ride!" he squabbled, smirking. "By the way, it's 'as many times as I want', thank you very much Sourwolf."

I snorted. "As you wish," I growled playfully. "I'm gonna get the lube and condom, you stay here and relax."

He smiled giddily, stretching out his limbs lazily as I got up and walked over to my bedside table. I opened the top drawer, taking out the lube and a condom from the packet I kept in there before coming back and settling down on the floor (though not before I stripped off my shirt, jeans and boxers leaving me fully bare for Stiles' eyes to see).

"Hey good lookin'," Stiles said in a sing song tone, raising an appreciative eyebrow.

"Same to you," I said openly, crawling over to place a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He hummed in content and kissed back, drawing a line down my chest with his index finger until his hand wrapped around my cock and stroked it slowly in rhythm to our lips interlocking.

I moaned, closing my eyes as his hand stimulated parts of me I'd never seemed to been able to myself. If he didn't stop soon I was going to…

"S-Stop," I breathed, taking his hand and moving it away. He pouted and I laughed. "Well, you do still want your ride right?"

That made him light up. "Okay, yes please!"

I scoffed. "Okay then, take your shirt off, lay back and just enjoy the experience," I drawled. Stiles nodded, doing just that. I popped open the cap of the lube bottle and squirted some of my fingers, enough so that they were fully covered. "You ready?"

Stiles swallowed and, to my disbelief, shook his head. "I, uh." He chuckled nervously. "Now that it's actually going to happen I'm. Wow. I'm, um, kinda… kinda nervous."

"I know. It's normal," I assured. "Plus, I'm going to go slow and gentle. I won't hurt you, promise," I said earnestly.

"It's gonna hurt," Stiles mumbled, amber eyes clouded with what I could only assume was fear. I sighed.

"Yes, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible. You trust me with that?" I brought his hand up to my mouth, pressing my lips to his knuckles in a brush of comfort as I looked up at him through my lashes.

Stiles was silent for a few seconds, biting his lip. With a small, hesitant smile he nodded. "I do."

"Good," I said slowly, turning his hand over and kissing his open palm, nosing at the pulse and hearing it stutter. "Just relax and let me take care of you," I assured, before gently rubbing the pad of my finger over his hole. It fluttered a tiny bit, almost like it was kissing the tip of my finger.

"Der," he breathed, snorting lightly. "That feels, like, super weird."

"It's just going to get weirder," I chuckled, nudging my finger forward a bit.

Stiles' hips lifted up slightly as I traced his rim, coaxing the pucker to give for the tip of my finger. It did, eventually taking me in and clamping down on my first knuckle as Stiles' stomach quivered.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned as his back bowed and a small, bitten off noise left his throat.

"Yeah, yeah…" he breathed, licking his lips. "Just feels really uncomfortable."

I cringed. "Sorry, I'll try to make it feel better." I wiggled my finger, moving it in slow, gentle circles to get the muscles to loosen. It seemed to do the trick for a few seconds later they practically melted against my finger, letting me in further.

Stiles hissed.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him worriedly.

"A bit, but keep going," he murmured. I obeyed, carefully taking my time as I continued stretching him, one finger soon becoming two and then three. I danced them over the little gland I soon found against my fingertips, pressing against it and lightly stroking it.

Stiles' breathing picked up and he squirmed. "Ohh…"

Stiles' moan shot through me. The sound so… vulnerable. "Good?" I purred. He nodded, thighs jolting when I put pressure back on his prostate.

"S-Shit," he panted, whimpering as his whole body twisted. "H-How is this st-starting to feel so g-g-good now!?"

I laughed softly. "Probably because you're not as tense." I rubbed a few more times on his prostate before slipping my fingers out slowly. One by one they came out slick and shiny and smelling like the deepest, muskiest part of Stiles. I couldn't help but bring them to my mouth and lick them, trying to taste it.

"Oh my God, ewww." Stiles' face scrunched up. "Those were just in my butt, you stupid wolf."

"I know," I said smugly, swirling my tongue around my fingers, sucking to get the rest of the taste off. Stiles just continued staring me, eyes comically wide in horror.

"You're nuts, Der. Totally nuts," Stiles choked.

"Well, I do love you don't I?" I teased.

Stiles gasped in mock offence. "Hey, I resent that!"

"You're not going to resent what I'm about to do too, are you?" I rumbled. I opened the packet containing the condom, slowly rolling it over my cock until the rubber was snugly covering my whole length. Next I squirted some more lube in my hand, wrapping my fingers around my cock and using my palm to stroke up and down the base and head, slicking the hard flesh. "Because I've waited so long to get you like this, ready for me to fill you up," I whispered huskily.

Stiles whimpered almost pitifully, eyeing my hand that was still idly stroking my cock. "Please…"

"Shhh, I'm going to take such good care of you," I murmured. I rested a hand on his stomach, gently petting it as I lined up the head of my cock to his hole, feeling the wet rim flutter against me.

"Now, Der. Need you. Please," Sties whined, shifting his hips and trying to impale himself on my cock. I growled playfully, smacking his ass and causing him to yelp. "Wanna feel you. Derek, pleeeease."

"Mmm, slow and steady now," I breathed, closing my eyes and moving my hips forward gently, cock sinking into the tight pressure and soft warmth of Stiles.

"O-Ohhh." Stiles moaned, small and choked as I pushed into him until I was in as far as I could go.

I grabbed his hips, smoothing my hands across his abdomen as I pulled out and slowly slid back in. The movement rocked us both, the hot tremble and clench of his muscles around me were absolutely perfect.

"God, you were made for this," I panted. His hips twitched feebly, body swaying into my movements.

"Feel so g-good, fuck, Der…" Stiles slurred. His cock was jumping against his belly as I thrust into him, dribbling and hard again from arousal. His scent was everywhere, almost as suffocating as his insides were around me. Sweet and needy, my perfect mate.

I could eventually feel myself getting close. I wasn't even surprised that it hadn't been long because everything about Stiles drove me crazy. His skin sweaty and flushed, mouth parted between gasping and groaning breaths, back bowed in pleasure underneath me. It was a sight that had my wolf crooning and howling to claim and mark.

"P-Please— Stiles—Can I?" I whined, unable to stop the little whimpering sounds from leaving my lips. Sometimes the wolf broke through and I couldn't hold it back. My mouth ached, gums stretching as my fangs grew.

Stiles' pupils were fully dilated when stared up at me, shaking and panting as I rammed into him. He eyed my mouth and nodded fiercely.

"You sure? You—You know what this means?" I asked, hissing under my breath as my wolf rose up inside me impatiently.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, Der, mark me please," he begged, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back.

I shifted forward, hips grinding in tiny, circling presses inside him as I leaned down to mouth at his neck, nose tucked under his chin. I put my teeth to his pulse, feeling it react, before biting down and giving into my wolf's desire to claim my mate.

"Ah… ngh…"

Stiles' insides convulsed around me, body trembling and shivering as he let out a soft, wavering moan. The smell of come drifted through the air, entwining with the air filled with arousal. The knowledge of Stiles coming only after me marking me had my orgasm shooting through my body, the sensation like wildfire and reducing my hips to quivering, short little jolts, breath rasping and high as I groaned out my bliss.

That night I fell asleep wrapped around Stiles, my mate, knowing we were forever entwined and held together by the red string of fate.

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it took forever...This story was my favorite story to write and its sad that its over. Well bye for now and read my newest sterek story The Room Mate!**


End file.
